Chronicles of Absolution: Memories of a Century
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.05. Going into the second month of mini Angie and things are more or less normal for the Winchesters and Co. At the same time old adversaries of the Centurion make their move in search of something. Unfortunately the only one who knows about is currently the size of a four year old. Is it trap?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Memories of a Century**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… What worried her was the fact that Austin could smell it. Austin was one of her firsts when it came to being a demon slayer. He was the best at it under her…

… "The why regarding a certain stench that seems to cling to you."

… "You can't lie to me about it since I smell it on you Sam. You've been drinking demon blood." He looked at Sam full on…

… "Most of us can smell things pretty good but it does take a certain talent to know a demon and an angel without them bleeding. Yes I learned that from her."

… He knew she was a reluctant soldier for the Centurion but she did the jobs she was given and without much complaint. He knew that she wouldn't take it well when he told her that the Council didn't want her for this job…

… He knew she had given her word and she firmly believed in keeping so much that it was like making a blood oath. She would be bound to it until the day she died. Yet he knew that she toed the line with it because of another promise she had made and reluctantly…

… Sigils to hide this place from just about anything that exists in the world. All members of the order stay here and it is their job to make sure the sigils are current...

… Some of you know her has the Blood Knight, others the Queen of Vengeance but mostly known as the Malachi…

… The order has many resources and they get interested in hunters outside the order. Wouldn't surprise me if one of your friends was one of the order's scouts…

… You are selfless in this regard, the one quality that is hard to find in a champion…

… She twirled it around in her hand and replied, "The order is ancient. Tradition dictates we learn all forms besides using salt rounds and silver bullets. Even you know that some things require a blade every now and then."

… "Why else would I ask the Seer to interfere on your behalf?" Isis gave a tolerant smile. "The Centurion has done its duty for centuries as the Seer said they would. However the more finer points of the Old Religion evade their grasp such as the nature of champions."

… A well trained operative could use the shadows like a cloak to sneak in and sneak out and never leave a trace behind. It was what they had been trained for and those skills were put to use hunting down the beasts that plagued the human race…

… The best thing that his kind could do was use that gift to seek out those that were a menace to humanity. That was their calling and they had been blessed. His clan though was truly blessed…

… A demon was a demon and it must be killed. Anything that had a taint in the blood should be killed including those blasted champions. Sooner or later they would turn on humanity. It happened before…

… She, the greatest of them all and the most feared. She handpicked him and his brothers and taught her craft to them. It made them better hunters than their kinsmen and members of the other clans. Then she betrayed them like all the others did…

… _"We were to hunt the demons but a choice was always an option. You have corrupted our purpose."_

_ "I have made it better. Now give up the brat and the others will be spared."_

_ She put her right hand across her middle to reach for the handle. "That… I cannot allow you to do." She then pulled out her sword and swung it to strike…_

… "I was a demon slayer yes," Angela replied, "I trained only a select few how to track demons through the scent of their blood. Demon blood has a particular scent that differs greatly from human blood."

… Legend has it that seven were chosen to defend the world from the monsters. They were given the gift to hunt and thus seven lineages were born. They are considered hunters…

… "I was and to some degree, still am, considered the best at being a slayer. I was asked by the Centurion to train others since they are one of the groups that defend humans. I refused for several years until I gave in under the stipulation that I would chose who got trained and who didn't. I selected them mostly from the vampires since they had exceptional sniffers already but then I got curious about others and selected some from the hunter clans."

… It was like a dance, a dance that she used to practice a long time ago…

… Sarah the slayers set us up that night. They made it like it was demons in order to drag us into a war. The goal was to get us to turn against each other…

… "…the Centurion thought a foolish human was taking out one lizard head when in reality he was walking into a trap. So I went." She poured the liquid onto the dead beast. "I ended up getting ambushed and the foolish human saved me."

… Sam and Dean watched as the body began to dissolve. Dean asked, "Clean up formula?"

Angela watched as the body dissolved. It had been a while since she used the stuff but then again she always had a cleanup crew at her disposal. After the last few incidents, she had to get creative and dug out her dusty alchemist recipes. This one dissolved practically anything and left virtually no trace of a fugly. "Yep. I used up all my minutes so I pulled out the reserves."

… The man replied, "Hai. Anything for Hoshiko and the Champion." He then caught sight of Dean who finally got out of the car. His eyes went as big as saucers. He then stuttered, "The Slayer of the Demon."

It took him by surprise when he heard a second reference. He turned to see the guy pointing at him and looking like he just saw the face of God. He was pointing at him and saying something but Dean couldn't make it out…

… it was only an indication that Dean cared and put her in the same category as Sam. She nodded and said, "You said it yourself, Alistair is the black belt master of torture… down there. When we met, I was the grandmaster of it topside. You can… imagine. That and the fact that those were slayer years…"

… Angela gave a nod. She glanced off in a direction and then back at Dean. "I did get bored. The physical is one thing. After a while, pain becomes meaningless and you learn to make it white noise. The mental and the emotional… it's another thing. The creative part was using the same things, the same images over and over again in a different manner."

… "It was never lost to begin with," Castiel replied, "She chose not to use it."

"And look at what a waste that was. This could have been over long before this."

… _She grinned at being called the doctor. There was a benefit of being able to switch gears rapidly. It was also part of the fun cause then the victim had no idea which way was up or down. The demon was making noises like they were in France when the incident with the doctor was in England. Poor bastard just was out of it. Soon he'll be a sniveling worm and then dead. Another one for the books…_

… It was just one other demon to get rid of and she aimed to have fun with it. By the time she actually got rid of the demon, the meat suit was pretty much done for and the human it belonged to was…

Angela blinked. That was the last one she did. She had crossed a line then even though she had crossed others during the course of that. Some things she picked up from her time with Alistair and Lenya and had fun with it…

… _Dark times are coming and I need the pup of the Wilder folk for the hunt…_

… At least Sam had a grip on her that said he wasn't going to let her go so easily. That was something he liked and he figured that Sam would want her company more to ease his mind…

… _The blood that fuels pit beasts amplifies instincts. The alpha's alpha is human but he has the blood of a pit beast running through his veins… The young pup is touching his mate… The alpha's alpha is starting to acknowledge his feelings. I can smell them on him and they get stronger when he holds her…_

… _The alpha is her alpha's mate. Just not formally yet…_

_ … Because the alpha is not a true pup. He protects her like a pup because she looks like a pup but deep down it's because she is his mate and he is hers._

_ He has never done that when children touch her. The daughter of Wosret that was returned remembers well his actions._

_ Because she was a true pup. The alpha is not…_

… "You mess with her… you mess with me and my brother."

_Now_

It was a quiet night but it was one to be wary of. It was the night of the full moon and there were tons of things that were affect by it both the good and the bad. It was the source of all the mysteriousness that Hollywood like to employ in the movies but for Sarah, it was something very serious. It was said that the phases of the moon held as much potency now as they did in the beginning. Now it seemed that it had increased now that the Apocalypse was set in motion.

For the past three and a half years, she had been redeeming herself for the bad choices she had made because she thought she was doing the right thing. It still rankled that she had been deceived so easily and even more so that she willingly followed doing the things that she had disapproved of previously. She used that though to garner focus and to guide her actions and make better choices. She had that and she was given a second chance with the one person she cared about more than anything.

Looking from her position in the brush, she looked for her partner and savior, Jules. He was supposed to be scouting the other side. They were then to coordinate and approach the building and do gather recon. It was a simple scouting mission but with times like these, it was anything but simple.

There had been some pick-up in activity that at face value showed it to be demons. Sarah and Jules had been sent by the order to investigate. With Lucifer freed, it seemed that he was moving to put his plans in motion. That was something that the order wanted to get out ahead of and they weren't going to appeal to the angels if they could help it.

After making the choice to leave the rogue slayers/hunters behind, Sarah and Jules had been approached by a sort of member of one of the oldest known orders. It was suggested that they join and pool together the remaining slayers and start anew. The way it was put was that with the way things were going, they were going to need all the help they could get. The clans would be dragged in no matter what.

It had been made to sound like it was going to be the end of the world and technically it was on the road to that but from what Sarah had learned, this would be nothing like the wars that waged when the Ancients were in power. Still, as their 'agent' put it, it was still war and with it came a terrible cost in terms of bloodshed, pain, and destruction and the cost would be attributed to both sides. In the end it was up to those that chose to fight and not because it was destiny but because they had the power to make the choice. In the end she and Jules were sold and sought out former slayers.

They were small in number since many had died after being disbanded. The reason for disbanding was never made clear to her or Jules and it piqued her curiosity. So she spent her time researching but there was nothing on what it was and only that there was a major disagreement which led to a fight between the captain and a subordinate. No names were given and it ended up being a dead end. Jules told her that if it was meant to be it would and that they should focus on the here and now.

It was exactly what they were doing and it was so far proving to be something that put them one step behind. It felt that way. Whether or not it actually was, that was another story and one that seemed to be in the hands of the council as it stood. Their info said that there was some sort of gathering and there were rumors that Lucifer himself may be there. So it was a big catch.

_Still wishing for backup?_

Sarah grinned and replied on her radio, "You know I like a little excitement."

_Good cause the party just arrived._

Sarah pulled up a pair of binoculars. She had to smirk a little. In the old days of the slayers they didn't have the high tech stuff. There was no such thing as night vision. She peered through and spotted what looked like a group of demons and… She frowned, "I don't think those are demons."

_What do you mean? Our intel said that a group would be meeting here._

Sarah adjusted to zoom in and frowned a little, "Well it is a group but they aren't demons. Wait… Jules, you got eyes?"

_Yeah._

"Zoom in on the tall one."

_Zooming in. What the…_

"They're Hunters."

_What would Hunters want with demons? Did we miss something?_

Sarah watched the group. She studied their movements. Even though she had been made a slayer, she was raised as a Hunter. She came from one of the seven original clans and one of the major things she had been taught was how to tell the clan crests apart. She remembered in school how she had been drilled on them and to know how to give the proper greetings. There was no doubt that at least one of them was a Hunter. "It's not a trick Jules. At least one is from the clans. The others might be as well."

_Dammit._

At that moment, the door opened and a demon summoned them in. Sarah said, "They're being let in and by a demon."

_That isn't good._

It wasn't good at all. The clans were struggling against the monsters. While it was easy to try and eradicate them all, they recognized that there were those that made a choice to live in peace. To deal with demons though was pretty much taboo. No good ever came from deals made from them and their motives were often to take grains of truth and twist them into truths that would make people believe them.

Making a decision, Sarah said, "I'm going in."

_Sarah, wait. We don't know what is going on._

"Which is why I'm going in Jules," Sarah replied as she checked her gear. It was standard hunting gear and it came to be a cross between a mercenary and a priest, if you took into account the holy water. "We have to find out. If a clan or a splinter group is making deals with the devil literally, then we need to know. It'll be hard enough to know who to trust and who not to."

_Sarah… please. Don't take any unnecessary risks._

"You know me."

_That's what I'm afraid of. I'll reposition to take point._

"Knew I could count on you."

_Blow it out your ass. Good luck._

Sarah grinned since she knew that Jules had her back no matter what. She took a breath and started making her way towards the building to sneak in. It was like a normal B&E except she had to check just in case there were any supernatural traps that would alert them to her presence. Making her way slowly, she stuck to the shadows while moving towards the voices that were exchanging more threats than anything. Typical.

She managed to get close enough while hiding behind some crates. She was lucky that there were none of the typical creatures with a good sense of smell. Demons though were another story. It was why she checked to make sure that she had her amulet that would mask her presence from any demons. How effective it was still was on a test run since the only demons she had used it against were the typical black eyed freaks. Anything higher… she had yet to tell.

There was at least one demon from which she could smell. Some things never went away even though she was off the stuff. There were two though; one was acting like a bodyguard. The one running the show was a woman. She was pretty in term of the meat suit but the only thing marring her features was a rather nasty scar on her face. Sarah wondered how the demon couldn't even heal that.

The group was definitely Hunters and from the general cacophony, Sarah was able to determine that they were from different parts of the world and more likely from different clans. Were they rogues/rogue slayers? The seventh clan still operated under the belief that anything that had blood in them that wasn't human was a monster; a contradiction since the story of the history of the clans revealed that Hunters were considered more than human though it may have been allegory.

"Now I know you must be wondering why you were called here and I do have to warn you. You try anything and you are dead," the woman was speaking.

"Right. You are only one demon with a lackey," one of the Hunters said. "Tell us why we shouldn't kill you already."

The female demon looked amused at the sudden shouts demanding an answer. Sarah found that she was getting a chill from the look that appeared on the demon's face. Something was telling her that this demon was not one to be trifled with. She was proven right when the demon marched right up to the one that decided to mouth her off and with a twist of her hand, the guy was looking the other way and dead on the floor. _That_ got everyone's attention.

"Now are we going to have a problem?"

The Hunter who appeared to be the leader motioned for his group to stand down. He replied, "Enough. You have proven your point. Now will you tell us why you called us here?"

The demon smiled and gave a trilling laugh, "Now _you_ have manners. I like that." She looked at the others before pacing in front of them. Finally she said, "I called you here because I think that we can make a deal. Now I know your… merry little band… think that anyone with demon blood or are one of the many monsters think should be exterminated. A reasoning that amuses me to no end."

"We are of the rogue clan. What's the point?"

"The point is that I know that you will stop at nothing to achieve your objective. Am I right?"

"It is. I should warn you. Our… objective could be that we agreed to come so we could kill you," the leader replied with a smirk on his face.

"I considered that but I think I have shown that your pathetic meat suits are of little match for me," the demon replied. She looked at them with a slight pout and continued, "So I think you would be agreeable to what I have to say."

The rogue considered for a moment. He then nodded, "Proceed."

"As you know we are on the road to the end of days. Such a terrible thing," she mocked, "Especially since it was caused by one of you."

"That traitor will get his," the leader said as another said, "The abomination will pay for his crimes."

The demon couldn't help but laugh a little at that. She was amused but the whole outburst. She continued, "Indeed he will. You are though one of many that are after him and I must say that there is a problem."

"It is no problem."

"It is if there is someone protecting him but that is hardly of importance."

"It is. Tell us where to find him and we will consider this a good faith for future arrangements." The leader stood firm looking at the demon. He wasn't afraid even if he had a dead comrade at his feet.

The demon smiled at that. The rogues did have a one track mindset. Her smile turned into a coy one as she studied the group. Finally she said, "As tempting as it sounds perhaps what I have in mind will be even better and you would only have to deal with us only once."

The leader was silent as he thought about it for a moment before saying, "Go on."

Sarah listened while a plan was laid out. Some of it confused her since it was about things that she wasn't sure about. What she did know was that it was more than what the council thought. She could only hope that what she was hearing would put them in position to act before they did and prevent disaster. The things they did to keep the world safe from the things that go bump in the night.

They were about to get to a crucial part when a door opened. The group looked towards the sound when all of a sudden Jules was shoved into the middle of the circle by a demon lackey claiming that they found him lurking around outside. A bit of rough treatment revealed Jules' affiliation with the order and that had the demon approach him with a dangerous look in her eye.

Sarah knew that the demon was going to do what demons loved and that was torture. They would torture Jules to try and get him to reveal what he was doing there and spill any secrets about the order that he might have. She trusted that he wouldn't since after all the man staged his death in order to continue to infiltrate the rogue slayers. Still she couldn't stand the thought of him being tortured and she wracked her brains to figure something out.

It was probably against protocol but she didn't care. They were going to have to make a run for it once she got him free but it would be worth it. She pulled out a few smoke grenades. It did nothing for demons since they could get back up after falling seven stories to the ground. Since there were humans, that would even the odds. It wasn't part of the standard gear but it paid to have a little bit of everything and occasionally you came across humans that were being the monsters instead of the monsters.

Taking a breath, she threw a couple of the canisters and waited for them to go off. Once she determined that she had the opening, she took it. Then it became a fight to get out. They managed to get out of the building and to where their ride was. Sarah took the wheel and high tailed it out of there while Jules was coughing and cursing. She said, "Relax Jules. We got something and it's big. We need to inform the council." She paused and repeated one line that seemed ominous and it had stuck when she heard it, "The staff, the heart and eye and the end of Michael is nigh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like trouble is nigh and with a couple of familiar characters. What is going on? Find out next time on Memories of a Century...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No."

"Come on Angie."

"Nasty. Tastes like ass."

"Dean!"

Bobby gave an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his head trying not to add to the noise that was called yelling. He was reminded of another time when he had two sick little boys staying with him and what an odyssey that was. It wasn't helped that the youngest was put out and was ready to take it out on his older brother. It was like having a pack of animals running loose.

He looked at Setna, the cat who was merely giving a look. The dogs were outside doing whatever dogs did. Bobby didn't care what they did as long as they kept the rodent population in check and pooped in the designated spots and no territorial marking. The last one was a futile order since the dogs did it anyway and guarded their territory fiercely. He petted the cat and said, "Idjits."

Dean appeared shortly afterwards looking like he was afraid for his life. Bobby knew he had every right to be. They were going on two months with a little Angela and Sam had become more like an overprotective watchdog, barking at everything that was obviously from their influence that was not appropriate for little girls. It was driving Bobby crazy and he was about ready to throw them all out… actually he would throw the boys out and keep Angela. She was less trouble than they were at the moment.

Looking at Dean as he helped himself to a glass of whiskey, Bobby asked, "Swore in front of her again?"

"And Francis got his panties in a twist because she was speaking the truth," Dean defended himself though he could be fair since he had said that the stuff they got for her did taste like ass. He didn't know that she had been listening. "And he's being a bigger bitch because she has a cold."

"And you said it when it was your turn."

"Not my fault she's sick. Hell I didn't know dhampirs could catch a cold," Dean replied as he downed the rest of the whiskey.

"It's the flu and I told you to watch what you say around her," Sam entered as if on cue looking like an angry bear and holding a bottle of stuff for the sore throat and runny nose for kids clenched in his fist. "You know she picks up most everything and she shouldn't be saying it."

"Sam," Dean stressed more in annoyance at getting back into this argument again. "She's heard it all before and you've heard her."

Sam didn't say anything but shot Dean a look. They had this conversation previously. Lately it seemed that she was voicing more and more of what Dean would say when he was being an ass or just being himself. He could admit if he wanted to that his brother was right. He had heard her swear like a sailor and worse before but… it sounded wrong coming from the small version. So he merely glared at his brother.

Bobby watched and realized that 'Sam being a bigger bitch than usual' was an understatement. The younger Winchester looked at his brother like he trampled on his personal property and, dare he say it, insult his woman. There was no way to describe it since most of the time he had witnessed the more affectionate side. Even Bobby felt like he was subdued into sitting though he was already doing that and Dean was looking ready to do both sit and fight his brother.

It was neutralized effectively when Angela appeared rubbing her eye like she had just woken up and said, "I'm hot."

Both Winchesters effectively dropped whatever they were arguing about much to Bobby's astonishment and went about the business of seeing to her wants. Dean went to get a cold drink and ice while Sam sat on the couch and she climbed into his lap. Dean was back with that juice stuff her normal size made and said, "That's the last of it."

"Now I know yer whipped the both of ya," Bobby groused more to hide his concern. Looking at Angela, he noted that her face was flushed and she looked really sick. He wheeled himself closer to look at her as Sam pressed the cold bottle to her little head. It was extreme but with the problems of her body temperature… it was better than nothing. He asked, "When's the last time ya took her temperature?"

"I don't think that's gonna work, Bobby," Dean pointed out as he held the small bag of ice he made out to his brother. "Normal for her is like a mild fever." He watched as his brother replaced the bottle of juice with the ice and tried to tempt her to drink it.

"And she's not exactly herself," Bobby countered, resisting the urge to call Dean an idjit. "Kids aren't the same as adults you know."

Sam managed to get Angela to drink her juice concoction… well half of it and she said, "Better," and proceeded to cuddle into his shirt.

Dean took the half empty bottle and went to go put it back in the fridge. He came back and she was half asleep with her little fist clenching tightly to Sam's shirt. It was going to look rumpled like the last two with little hand stretch marks. He had three ruined shirts himself and one was the unfortunate victim of a sick up.

Bobby was saying, "You know Sam, maybe…" He was having a hard time trying to say something without pissing the younger Winchester off.

"I think it's more than flu, Bobby," Sam interrupted. He looked down at Angela as she breathed deeply in her sleep and noticed the ice was halfway melted already. "She needs a doctor."

"And I'm guessing a trip to Sioux Falls General is out of the question?"

Gently Sam lifted her upper lip to show Bobby that her fangs had been coming out. Currently they were out. "Kind of hard to explain that," he said, "Since they don't look fake and they aren't acrylic attachments."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," Castiel's voice entered with a flap of his wings. He was standing next to Bobby and looking down at the tiny body that looked even tinnier pressed against Sam's body.

"What good you gonna do? Ya can't get the healing up," Bobby groused as he wheeled away.

"Cas… feathers," Angela muttered in her sleep.

Sam knew she was referring to when they reintroduced her to Castiel. After what happened with Jesse, they knew that she didn't have a favorable opinion of the angel and they needed to show her that he wasn't all that bad. They managed to arrange for her to meet the angel and her first reaction after being told he wasn't all that bad was that she wanted to see his wings.

Her intention was to pet them and surprisingly Castiel let her. Sam suspected the angel was willing to do anything as a form of apology to her. It certainly relaxed the angel when she stroked his wings in a soothing manner and both Winchesters thought the winged dick was actually going to purr or something. It was ruined when she said, "Now no more Cassy dick ass stick."

It started the whole argument about swearing in front of her but it seemed to smooth things over. At the moment since Sam was willing to admit that what they had been doing might not be enough for her, he was willing to accept the angel's help. He knew there was one person they could get since a normal hospital might be out of the question. He had forgotten about Whittier but even then there was no guarantee. There was one other person they could get, provided Castiel didn't piss her off or freak her out.

Looking at the angel, Sam asked, "Can you find Fiona… um…" He didn't know her last name and highly doubted the angel would know she was Liam's sister.

"The werewolf's sibling," Castiel affirmed. "I will return shortly."

He was gone before Sam could warn the angel to not scare the crap out of her or piss her off. Dean came back with another ice pack and handed to his brother and said, "At least he's making it up to her."

Sam said nothing about it as he removed the now melted ice pack from Angela's forehead. She was asleep and that was an indicator that she was a little comfortable. He checked her forehead before putting the second pack on her head. She was still very hot, more than her usual and she hadn't been eating but they were trying to get liquids into her. He even considered the possibility that she might need blood. He muttered, "He can do what we can't."

"Somebody better explain or the lot of you are gonna get it."

"Speak of the devil… or angel," Dean replied wincing when he saw Angela start to squirm. Her hearing was on overdrive and certain noises were torture to her.

"Please remain calm. It bothers Angela," Castiel was saying to the disgruntled werewolf that had been plucked from her clinic and appearing in a house.

Fiona glared at the angel and replied in a voice meant to scare, "And I'm not the one who interrupted a clinic round full of patients needing help and it was a training day."

"Your assistants are more than capable," Castiel intoned.

It was going to get out of hand since Fiona didn't seem to want to calm down. Her voice was already loud and getting louder as she protested to the angel. Sam noticed Angela starting to stir but she was grimacing in pain even with her eyes closed. Getting Dean's attention, Sam passed her off to him, after a slight tug-o-war to get her fist to let go of his shirt, and stood up and hissed, "Fi… shut up."

Dean was right in that his brother was being a bigger bitch than usual but with good reason. The reason was now clenching his shirt and trying to bury her head in his chest to block out the noise. Doing what Sam implied when he handed her off to him, he left the room to take her upstairs. He heard her murmur, "Noise hurts. Make it stop Deanie."

"Working on it Angie. Just sleep," Dean murmured, a little worried that it had become deathly quiet.

Downstairs Sam was in a stare off with Fiona. She actually managed to shut up when she heard Sam hiss at her. She was put out at the situation she was in but it was tempered to eventually being impressed with the way he was presenting himself. If she were interested she would have responded favorably but she detected another female and she knew what that meant. Any creature of the supernatural that had any sense of decency would know. As it were, she wasn't mad at the Winchesters though there was that one time she wanted to knock sense into Sam… she said in a more civilized tone and her pride evident, "Nice. Try that on your brother?"

Sam wasn't in the mood and didn't recognize it as a compliment. Rather he spoke low and his agitation along with his worry was evident, "Not in the mood Fi."

"I can tell." Fiona studied him and then glanced at the angel. Looking at Sam, she asked in a low voice, "So why did you have this ass bring me here?"

Sam looked at Fiona for a moment. He wasn't looking for a fight but he didn't want to make things worse. He was concerned that all the noise agitated Angela. Finally he said, "Upstairs," and beckoned her to follow not seeing that Castiel felt obliged to follow the younger hunter.

Bobby watched the whole thing. Setna came and rubbed his hand and gave a sort of growl/meow. The grizzled hunter automatically reached out and petted the cat and muttered, "That's an understatement. Damn, I've never seen anyone do that without effort."

* * *

><p>"You sure this stuff will work?" Dean eyed the glass bottle warily, trying to ascertain the ingredients and if it was going to do something evil.<p>

Fiona sipped the beer she had been offered and replied, "Positive. You're not the only one to know 'ancient' remedies. It'll reduce the fever and her body's already working on it." Her Irish lilt became a bit pronounced as she smiled at the elder Winchester. "You boys were doing fine before I came in. Giving her fluids and keeping her cool was the right thing to do."

"You know Francis here," Dean gestured towards his brother who was actually asleep with his head down on the table. His head was pillowed by his arms. "Worries about everything."

"You too. And don't be tough with it. I know you care," Fiona replied as she took another sip of beer.

"Now you're sounding like Angie… when she was bigger," Dean retorted. "Oh by the way… could you not… uh…"

"You do know there is a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality," Fiona intoned. "I'm not stupid and neither is me older brother."

"I know. It's just… you never know who's listening you know. The last job me and Sam did, we took her along and… maybe the other side might have figured out things."

Fiona nodded, accepting that. She wondered what the hell possessed the Winchesters to think that it was a good idea to bring a four year old on a hunt. They must have had a good reason but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She decided to be nice since it was clear that the whole illness was tiring on Dean as well. She looked at the elder Winchester and replied, "Don't worry about me saying anything, Dean. Secret's safe."

"Well Sam'll be happy." Dean put the bottle of medicine down and took a chug of beer. He glanced at his brother who collapsed out of relief and exhaustion. "He's still a bitch though."

"With good reason," Fiona replied with a knowing smile as she examined Sam as a patient. "I told him to go to sleep and he took me literally." At Dean's laugh, she rounded on him and said, "And that goes for you to. I don't need you ending up like the Goradh." Her lilt took a bossy tone.

"I'd like to see you try," Dean countered with a raised brow.

While Fiona was busy 'bossing' Dean around Angela was staring blearily at the trench coat clad angel. He hadn't left, having agreed to watch her and give Sam and Dean a break. She watched as he stared at her and blinked slowly. She asked tiredly, "Why looking at me Cas?"

"Sam and Dean asked me to watch you. And I am doing that," Castiel intoned as he continued to stare at her.

"Creepy," she muttered.

"It seemed to satisfy the Winchesters."

"Creepy n silly," she said with a yawn. "Youse can read or talk to Ceebee n Sasha. Youse still watching."

Castiel stared at the little girl that was definitely his charge. At first he considered the possibility of a demonic plot but Sam and Dean explained that it was a witch. He was willing to find this being and demand they fix her but the Winchesters said that it wasn't possible and explained why. He could admit that he was glad her personality was intact. Certainly what she said when she was introduced to him was typical but it sparked extreme annoyance on Sam's part.

It puzzled Castiel a bit but it also made some sense since he had noticed how things were between his charge and the younger Winchester when she was her normal size. It would serve well while she was in this state but it appeared that her illness drove both Winchesters to the point of exhaustion. It was more care than he had ever witnessed.

Angela looked at the angel as he mused with his thoughts. She had been told that he wasn't a bad thing at all and when they last met, he thought he was doing the right thing. She knew that then as she knew now. She was just mad then that he wanted to hurt her friend; that he didn't see that Jesse was not a bad person. Now she liked the angel since he was funny like Kesset when it came to explaining things.

Looking at him, she noticed something was off about the angel. She didn't know what and she didn't know how she knew that since she barely knew the angel. Still it was enough to pique her interest. Slowly she got up and wriggled to get off her bed trying not to make noise and to not fall. The lady doctor Fiona said that her arms and legs would be a little shaky and she could fall. And that was after she had taken that funny medicine.

Managing to get to the floor, she tottered towards the angel and tugged gently on his trench coat and said, "Hold me Cas. Pwease."

Castiel looked at Angela and said, "You need to get back into bed."

"Pwease Cas," Angela begged as she tugged on his coat. She attempted the puppy eyes even though she was tired and she looked like a newborn puppy.

Castiel had been told to watch her and to tend to her needs if she needed anything. It had been explained that meant if she needed a drink of water or something to make her comfortable to sleep. He wasn't sure where this need to be held came from. He merely stared at her until he finally said, "Come." Knowing her stubborn tendencies, he knew she would continue to stand there and that was not going to go over well with the Winchesters.

Angela smiled tiredly and climbed into Castiel's lap. Her little face was flushed and she was tired but she managed to get into a sitting position facing the angel. She stared at him as he stared back. It was a little bit fun since when she tried with Dean, he made funny faces that made her laugh and Sam would try to tickle her nose. She wanted to know what was wrong with Castiel. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Castiel looked at her and decided enough was enough. He said, "Enough. You need rest." He made to pick her up.

"Cas sick too," Angela said softly. She reached out and touched her fingers to the angel's head and peered at him. She ran her fingers through his short hair and put her face close and gave a sniff. "Cas sick but not sick."

Castiel tried to pull her away but she refused and clenched onto the collar of his trench coat and she pulled herself forward. He demanded, "Stop. You need to sleep."

"Cassy dick ass stick," she murmured. It was loud enough for the angel to hear but not loud enough just in case Sam did. He didn't like it when she said words like that and he knew she picked them up from Dean. However some felt right to convey her thoughts and the current name she used for Castiel fit. She looked through his hair like she was inspecting it and repeated, "Cas sick but not sick" She then put her nose really close and started to sniff.

"Please refrain from that."

Castiel had managed to stand up by then but he couldn't pull her away. In all honesty he was used to dealing with an adult version and that version refrained from her species' behaviors. As a child it was like the inhibitions were removed and he wasn't sure if he liked it. It wouldn't stop him from protecting her as was his duty as her guardian angel and it didn't really hamper his feelings for her. He just didn't appreciate the finer points that came from her vampire half.

Angela was determined to find out what was wrong with Castiel. She hadn't noticed it before and now her senses were picking up on it. If Sam or Dean noticed they would have attributed it to the fact that her normally sensitive senses became hypersensitive now that she was sick. At the moment she was determined to figure it out and she sniffed the angel and committed it to memory. "Cas, something not right."

Castiel knew she wasn't going to stop unless she found out. He replied, "If you cease that, I will tell you."

It was automatic and Angela stopped her sniffing and running her hands through Castiel's hair. She leaned back and looked at the angel pausing only to press her hand to his forehead like she was looking for a fever, "Nots hot."

"No. I am not." Castiel held her at arm's length for a moment before attempting to sit. He was interrupted when Angela asked to sit outside and pointed at the window.

It was a few minutes later, sitting on the roof with the little girl that Castiel kept his word. He looked with a puzzled expression as Angela snuggled into the crook of his arm as he said, "I am not well as you say."

"Why? Nots hot," Angela murmured.

"It is not that kind of illness."

Angela frowned and looked up at Castiel. She didn't understand. Castiel was sick but not sick. Her look begged for the angel to explain and he obliged, "I have… been cut off from heaven. I can't do certain things like make you well."

"Fi-fi says I getting better. I needs to take the nasty medicine," Angela pointed out.

"Yes, that concoction will help."

"Sammy feels better now. I'm sorry I'm sick."

"It is not your fault. It is beyond control."

Angela blinked as she looked out over the landscape. Castiel had bundled her up before coming outside and she snuggled into the warmth that was generated. "Nots Sammy fault, Cas," she muttered. "Lotsa peoples' fault."

"I don't understand."

"Lotsa people break world. Youse be nice to Sammy."

It looked ridiculous to see and angel of the Lord taking orders from a little girl but had she been her normal size, it would have made a lot of sense. Castiel understood then what she was getting at. She had always been someone who looked beyond immediate blame. Solemnly he replied, "I will try."

Angela snuggled more and said, "Cas try to get better?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I rebelled," Castiel admitted as he looked around. "I chose to do what my duty is and that is to protect you."

"Kess does that."

"Yes, the Guard does that. I am your guardian angel. It is… like the same thing."

It was silent for a moment as the pair sat on the roof. No one seemed to mind or notice. Castiel knew though that Sam had collapsed from exhaustion and was sleeping. Dean was… It was inappropriate and Bobby was doing what he did for other hunters. He sensed relief from the adults and he felt glad to have helped in that.

"Cas?"

"Yes."

"Sing please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There's a twist for you! Angie is sick and Sam goes all alpha and Cas is asked to sing. This and more on Memories of a Century...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is a matter of great concern."

"I agree but there is no way that they could have known about it."

Akira stood outside the main hall with her husband and sighed. It had been a long time since she had been summoned to see the council of the Centurion. For the most part, anything that the Centurion needed done was completed by one of the Champions or their descendants from the wars ages ago. She was only summoned because of her expertise on the Ancient Mysteries. Christian was not of the order anymore by choice since he preferred training the future guardians of the academy and he maintained that there was more than one way to serve.

Christian looked around the room his nose twitching to take in the scent as a distraction from his dislike of being there. He looked at his wife who was standing with the patience of her family, trying to resist the urge of breaking down the doors or walking out since they had been waiting for nearly an hour. He wouldn't mind marching out but his hearing picked up on the conversation and he knew that Akira would not like it if he asked her to leave and he stayed behind.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he said, "It is all right if you want to do what you want to do."

Akira put her hand over her husband's and replied, "And be accused of poor manners by someone be both know… I think not." She gave a slight smile as she rubbed his hand in a soothing gesture.

Christian recognized the act for what it was and gave a slight hum that could have been a growl. He replied, "As if the Ice Queen has something to say."

"She always does and not in the usual way."

"I know that. You forget that I used to work with her before I met you." Christian remembered back to the first time that they had met. Back then he had been content with being a teacher and staying out of the rivalry between his family and Al-Aswari's family. It didn't help that he was knowledgeable about what they had been after.

"And admit it. You like that you got out of your books and into the field," Akira teased as she turned to look at her husband. "Then you wouldn't have met me." She tapped the lapel of his jacket.

Christian hummed while smiling at her. He ran a finger through a loose tendril of her hair and fingered it. "No… so I guess the Ice Queen was useful," he teased back. He gave her a peck on her forehead and sighed, "I merely wish that the council's penchant for keeping people waiting had dissipated."

"Same here. Of course we could be like Angie and say exactly what we think," Akira replied with a slight shrug. "Then we would run out of minutes as she would say."

"Certainly she seems happier," Christian allowed, "Since she keeps company with the Winchesters."

Akira had her own thoughts about that. She had noticed a few things the last time she and her best friend spoke of. She wondered if things had improved though she was worried. She had kept track of the omens that led to the releasing of Lucifer… much to Christian's chagrin but he understood her worry. Her worry though had nothing to do with the roles the key players had to play.

Her worry had to do with the feelings her friend had for a certain Winchester and his for her. Such a thing like the roles they had to play could destroy or build/forge their relationship. She wished more than anything that her friend find happiness, true happiness. True she had seen her content and maybe that would work for a time but…

Akira hummed as a scent caught her nose. She turned as she sniffed and the scent directed her to a very large dog that was a cross between an Irish wolfhound and a wolf. She grinned and said, "Looks like someone else has been summoned or spying. Are things looking well, Lilah?"

The large dog gave a slight bark and trotted up to them. She looked at them with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Akira couldn't resist and gave a rub to the ears. No one knew how Lilah entered the scene. She appeared in the halls of the Centurion and stayed. Many assumed she had Wilder heritage since she tracked down demons like they did but she had no chosen master. Some of the elders thought her to be peculiar but left the dog alone.

"I don't know why you bother with that freeloading mutt," an annoying voice entered, causing Christian to stiffen.

Akira gave a final rub to Lilah's ear and straightened up. She turned slowly to look at the newcomer with a pointed look. She said, "And you could show better respect for an ally, Sorenson."

Sorenson narrowed his look slightly and took in the presence of Christian. He wasn't going to try anything stupid even though he had similar standing to the noble and it was folly to mess with the princess of the Kuran clan. He replied, "It is a mutt and nothing more. There is no proof that it is a Wilder."

Akira blinked with a firm expression and replied, "And there is no proof that there isn't. It is fair to say that you should have more manners. Understand?"

The last word had been uttered differently than the rest. Sorenson took a slight step backwards and looked like he would have said something in a retort. He didn't though and looked at Akira and merely nodded with a narrowed gaze, "Fine. I don't know why the council bothers to let the mutt stay anyway."

At that moment the three of them were summoned in. Christian knew his wife's temper and she wasn't going to let this go so easily. She loved dogs and other creatures and had made friends with a few of the guardians who had dogs. They weren't Wilders but they had been trained in the hunt and how to detect the presence of the supernatural. He made a low sound in his throat that she could hear and watched her visibly relax.

It was enough to reduce the tension in the trio and the dog. No one questioned Lilah's presence as the large dog stayed by Akira and Christian. They stood waiting to find the two eldest of the council there along with two of the Slayers. Akira blinked as she noticed them. Austin hadn't mentioned anything since he sort of volunteered his services when he wasn't busy with the academy. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; she was merely wary.

"Ah, you are here. Good," the first elder said.

"May we ask why we were summoned?" Akira spoke first per her right as a princess and she didn't want Sorenson to be an ass like she thought he was.

The elder merely nodded and took a couple of steps forward. "There is a situation that is related to the condition of things as it is now."

"The Apocalypse is a problem," Akira replied respectfully but there was the slightest hint of sarcasm. "As I understand it, the order is doing what it can along with the Hunters to protect the innocent."

"Indeed but there is a problem that requires special attention," the elder continued. "The Slayers have brought word that the demons and the rogue hunters are attempting to band together."

It was a bit of a shock but Akira kept an impartial face. She knew that it was highly unusual and looking at the Slayers, she could tell that they were telling the truth. She looked at the elder and replied, "That is surprising considering the nature of the two."

"Hatreds run deep for anything with the blood of demons or other creatures," the elder said with a nod. "They want the one responsible for releasing Lucifer. It seems that there is value on both sides and it seems that it would be an alliance of hatred."

"Such a thing is fragile," Christian pointed out.

Akira was silent as the conversation continued for a moment. She thought to herself what she had read about the last time Angela had been at the Academy only that time it had been about the belt of Orion. Still, from her experience, things were always tied together in one form or another. She knew that her friend tread a dangerous path because of the company she kept and she had no shortage of enemies from the past.

"That is not all," the female slayer said.

Akira's attention was diverted back to the conversation. She knew that Christian would tell her the details she missed. Now though, it seemed that there was more to this. She looked at the female Slayer and asked, "What is it then?"

The female slayer looked at Akira and Akira looked back with a piercing gaze that wasn't harsh but just as scrutinizing. It was almost like a standoff but more like each was trying to ascertain the other's intentions with few words. Finally the slayer said, "There was talk about something… a staff. There was a phrase that was spoken."

Akira kept her composure but she didn't like where this was headed. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought but… "What did they say? Speak the words exactly," she said. It wasn't a demand but to anyone else it felt like a command.

The female slayer nodded, not because she was being obedient but because of the urgency. She said, "The phrase was: The staff, the heart and eye and the end of Michael is nigh." She paused and asked, "Does that mean something?"

It certainly meant something. Akira didn't want to say anything. She sensed that this was a trap since she knew what it meant. She debated on what to say when the elder asked, "Do you know something, Princess?"

Christian looked at his wife. It was obvious she knew what the phrase meant. She wouldn't have asked unless she had some idea. It was clear from her thoughtful expression that she knew and whatever it was, it was something she had been sworn to secrecy or knew how terrible it was. He wished to say something but she held him off. Sometimes being a noble was annoying but she rarely exercised it and when she did, he respected it.

Akira knew she was raising questions with her husband but she needed to think things through. There was a reason that things had been done the way they were. She knew that whatever she said was not going to make everybody happy. She looked at the elder and said, "They are after the staff of Osiris."

"What is that?"

"One of three pieces used back in the ancient times. Alone each is powerful but together… It can be a decisive victory in this war," Akira replied. She knew she was sounding cryptic but she had been warned back then. You couldn't trust just anyone with that. _Sometimes your paranoid self-loathing can be a pain in the ass my friend._

The female slayer spoke up, "Then we must find this staff and the others before they get it."

Akira knew it would come to that. That was why they were summoned. She knew this more than anyone else. She was like a librarian though why they couldn't bother that order was beyond her. She didn't want it to come to this and she hoped that her next words were not going to cause problems. She replied, "That might be a problem."

"And why is that?" The elder looked at her with the look of a sage but it could be seen that he was agitated by the complication that arose.

"More likely there is only one person that knows and they don't like the Centurion," Sorenson spoke up in his usual manner. He ignored the glare that Christian was shooting his way.

Akira gritted her teeth and felt her own fangs start to elongate. She sighed and replied, "That much is true. There is only one person that knows where all three pieces are."

"Pray tell who is it," the elder asked.

Akira looked at the group looking at her. She knew that her next answer meant tensions and possibly refusals. Deciding to be cute and giving proper respect considering what they were talking about, she replied, "The warrior princess of the Nile, Shifa'."

* * *

><p>Lenya was not considered patient though she was more patient than others by demon standards. It was cultivated by her years of being her father's right hand man in torturing the souls of hell and in particular her favorites. Plus as long as she got to do her favorite thing and that was to manipulate the situation to work with the plans that were being put into place. It was elaborate and probably unnecessary but considering…<p>

"This had better work."

Lenya turned towards the demon that joined her. She gave a wry chuckle, "For your sake you better hope it does, Damion. After all you were the one that saw what clearly has been hidden deliberately from us."

Damion growled as he looked at Lenya but didn't try to say anything. She was higher up than he was and she had the power to have her way with him. He should have kept his trap shut since he had a score to settle with the brat but he decided to be a good little demon and tell Lucifer. Now he was stuck with the one person he had heard was a real bitch. He heard the storied of what she did to the souls in hell and he was certain that he didn't want that but…

Lenya looked at the low level demon and chuckled, "You really don't like this do you?"

"What I like has nothing to do with it," Damion spat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked like he was going to pout. It was comical for a demon. "I'm here to do your bidding because the boss demands it."

"Oh Daddy Luci hardly demands it," Lenya corrected. She wanted to laugh at the look the demon was giving her since no one would consider saying what she was saying about Lucifer, the patriarch of the demons. "He wants to see for himself what happened to one of his favorites and then… have fun. I am concerned that you weren't able to do that yourself. I thought you had it covered with your brat."

Damion scowled at Lenya and retorted, "I did have it covered. I didn't expect there to be a second brat."

"But as you reported, it wasn't any brat but a dear little sister of mine," Lenya replied with a grin. She played with Damion by running her finger along his features and clothes, "And Daddy Luci was most interested."

"I said I thought it was Absolution," Damion spat back. "The only reason was because the Winchesters were there."

"Not what I heard," Lenya taunted. She moved over to look at a mirror that she had been told would be useful. "Which is why we are using those stupid rogues."

Damion stepped forward and looked at the mirror. He watched as Lenya swirled her finger in a counterclockwise fashion and the glassy surface of the mirror rippled. He studied the mirror, not sure what to make of it. "I don't understand."

Lenya gave a chuckle. Sometimes the lower levels were stupid. Of course there were a few that managed to do what they were supposed to do. She had heard about the failed demon. Auntie Lilith had been right in using her for the purposes needed. It may certainly have been a thorn in little sister's side but it served its purpose which was to make her feel her fight was hopeless. Resolve was only so strong as the wielder had to fight with. It could be broken like anything else.

The mirror began to show the rogues and it looked like they were developing a plan or something. Damion peered at them and asked, "What are they doing?"

Lenya chuckled, "Doing what needs to be done and we won't get our hands dirty." She watched them come up with their plans.

It had been brilliant to appeal to the rogue hunters and slayers, the few that remained, since they would know what to look for and their extreme hatred of half-breed and abominations drove them. They would consider working with a demon if it meant getting to an abomination that they wanted to see destroyed. Lenya knew that the current obsession was a particular Winchester and while the demons were given orders to not harm him… it would be fun to see what would happen if it was someone not bound by those rules. Of course she would 'play' with the target of obsession and draw it out long and painfully.

It was no secret in most circles that Sam Winchester was the one that broke the final seal. In the eyes of his peers, he was the one that started the Apocalypse. Everyone forgot that it was his brother that broke the first seal. And little sister would say that nonsense about pointing one finger and you had three pointing back at you. Little sister was always trying to make things better but when it came down to it there was always going to be one person responsible.

Unfortunately there was the snag of actually finding the Winchesters and little sister. It seemed that they were still getting help and it was foolish to go after little sister when she had the entire pantheon of Egyptian gods, or rather their guard, at her disposal. She couldn't forget how she disappeared for nearly two years and then came back looking like she had been in the desert and Lenya discovered that little sister had been hobnobbing in a sanctuary.

It was celestial that was keeping the Winchesters hidden. There was no other explanation. So other means had to be used. It just happened to be luck that the Winchesters popped up in Alliance, Nebraska. Of course the story behind that had Lenya excited at the possibilities. She wanted to know herself if it was true. So that was the reason for the rogues.

_Little sister, is it true that you are… out of commission but still have your powers?_

Lenya watched the rogues as she subconsciously began to touch where her face had been scarred long ago. No matter what meat suit she temporarily inhabited, it was like the scar reappeared and just to torment her. She knew that it was because of Absolution that it kept reappearing. She had been marked by something meant to destroy darkness and she hated it. But she couldn't help but feel pride in little sister for striking back.

"So they are going to find the Winchesters?"

Lenya tried not to roll her eyes at Damion. He was only fishing for conversation and she had to tolerate him since he was the one that saw everything that could be the truth about little sister. She replied, "No. We are going to find the staff, the heart and the eye. Daddy Luci wants every advantage he can get."

Damion wasn't stupid though he was made to feel like he was constantly. He had done what he was supposed to do and tell what he knew about Absolution. At least he was certain that was who it was he saw. Lucifer wanted her found as much as Sam Winchester. The most obvious was because she wielded Absolution and was supposedly heaven's greatest weapon that walked the earth and all that other flowery shit that was supposed to impress scholars centuries from now. Plus the bitch was said to have the ability to kill just about anything with her blade; a formidable foe indeed.

Any other reason, Damion couldn't think of. He did know though that if his hunch was right and that little brat he saw was Absolution, then it would be a perfect opportunity to strike. His regret was that he didn't take her out right then and there. Then again he would more likely not have been successful since she made him sit and his powers didn't work on her.

Another demon filed in and Damion scowled as he went to intercept it. Now he was stuck being the personal slave to Lenya. No honor in that. He took the message and dismissed the underling and went to where Lenya was being amused by the weaponry the rogues were putting together. He said, "The Centurion are aware of the goal."

Lenya sighed, "It was inevitable. They have a reach as long as we do. Curious though that Slayers would work with them."

"According to reports, they summoned some of their best. Does Kuran mean anything to you?" Damion frowned a little.

"So the Halfling princess is involved," Lenya grinned. She couldn't help but clap her hands together in glee. "This is better than I thought. And because the baby is involved little sister will have no choice but to come out."

"You seem… awfully confident of that," Damion allowed.

"Because it is true," Lenya replied with a slight grin as she waved away the image. She was done looking and the rogues knew better than to cross her this early in the game. "Little sister has an annoying habit of thinking that she has to protect everyone she meets. She hasn't learned that not everyone can be saved."

"Disgusting," Damion offered in agreement.

"Not really. The really disgusting thing is what she does for those brats." Lenya shot a look at Damion that was a cross between being coy and annoyance. _Actually I find it amusing that she cares so much and in particular for Sammy Winchester._ "She has a soft spot for them."

"And what does this have to do with Kuran?"

"Little sister knows the princess. If the princess is involved, then there is no way that little sister can avoid it."

Damion studied the demon. He wondered why Lenya referred to Absolution as her sister. Accordingly, there was no way that they would ever work together… at least that was what he had heard. He got the impression that there was more to that relationship and this demon liked to do things in her own way that was actually quite scary.

"I do have to ask if you are sure about what you saw and what happened," Lenya's voice entered. She turned to look at the demon underling with a pointed look that looked threatening.

Damion took in the look and thought about what to say. He was certain that what he saw was Absolution. The thing was he was basing it off of the descriptions he knew of and what he experienced by being told to sit. "I am positive," he finally said, "The brat was resistant to demon powers."

"Pfft. As if you could do anything."

Damion resisted the urge to growl at that. He countered with, "She sat me."

Lenya couldn't help but laugh. She had heard it from higher up but she wanted Damion to say it. She had never heard a demon getting sat before and she highly doubted it was little sister. It was still funnier than hell. She noticed the look that Damion was giving her and she laughed harder. "Being sat by a mere child. That has got to be embarrassing."

"I'm glad you are thoroughly entertained and you'll be singing a different tune when it happens to you," Damion countered angrily. He crossed his arms and looked away pissed at the whole thing.

"Going to pout again?"

Damion growled at Lenya. "How about I skin you, bitch?"

"You can try… but I'll have your bones crushed and you begging for the Winchesters to exorcise you," Lenya countered. "Now really, the brat wasn't even under the suggestion of your brat?"

"No," Damion pouted, "And she had a hell hound with her. A big one."

Lenya heard it all before. She just wanted to make sure that there was no stone left unturned. If it was the truth, then it was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like the Centurion wants to get ahead of the demons and Akira knows whom they seek. Lenya is back and what is she up to? Keep watching for more Memories of a Century...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early in the morning but it wasn't like Sam wasn't used to it. Besides he felt rested after two full nights of sleep but also a little guilty. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for Castiel coming in and offering to watch Angela during the night, he and Dean would have collapsed from worry even though Fiona said that the little girl was on the mend. The angel really came through for them even if he made a blunder by shocking Fiona and pissing her off at first. Her cheerfulness… he really needed to have a talk with Dean.

Sam was all about worry especially when she first became sick. It had him feel a little bit like an ass because she said she was hot and he and Dean both thought that it was her body temperature going in flux again. When she started coughing and moaning in pain… they were scared but he managed to figure out that she had the flu. It was just odd to them since they never had seen Angela sick before with something that humans got. It was flu.

Sam knew he had been terse with everyone but he was concerned for her. He hated watching her burn up with fever and moan in pain because her joints hurt or the noise was too loud. He disliked seeing her hurt in any capacity and he still hated himself for what he did to her when he was trumped up on demon blood. He could say that it didn't matter that she said she forgave him but it did and he felt…

Sighing Sam treaded through the hall slowly to not make any noise. Even barefoot, sometimes the noise was too loud for Angela's ears and since she was sick, it was torture to her. When it got really bad, she cried and begged him, Dean or Bobby to stop. He didn't doubt that Fiona's concoction would help but he just couldn't help but worry. He was turning into a mother hen as Dean teased him about the last couple of days.

His hand paused on the doorknob to Angela's room. He didn't want to wake her but… he had to be sure and it seemed that Castiel managed to do something to get her to sleep through the night. In the end his worry won out and he silently turned the knob and opened the door. Sam was well aware that he was treating this like he would a hunt and had to be quiet opening the doors but… He took a peek.

Castiel was hiding behind the door from the position he decided to take up. Sam didn't notice him since his focus was on the sleeping girl. He entered and made his way to the bed. First blush from his view, Angela looked almost completely better. She was still a little flushed but it was better than she had been a couple of days ago. She wasn't even sweaty. Rather she looked peaceful just sleeping there… like an angel.

Sam bent over to take a look. He tentatively reached out and with his fingers brushed aside a few of her dark locks to get a good look. Gently he brushed his fingers on her cheek to check her temperature. It was hardly accurate but she felt warm, closer to the warmth her body temperature normally was and it brought a wave of relief. His mouth twisted into a slight smile as he gently brushed her locks, feeling the silky smoothness and the overall sense of contentment.

Deciding that what he observed was adequate, Sam turned to leave and let her sleep some more since it did wonders for her body to heal itself. He didn't see Castiel anywhere and figured that the angel left since his job was done; the agreement was that he could leave if he wanted on the morning of the second day. Besides, the angel wasn't that big on thanks. It didn't occur to Sam that the angel left to leave him alone with Angela as a kindness. Castiel, like the others, had noticed Sam had been edgy and wasn't completely relaxed except when in her company and decided that he would make himself scarce, as the saying went, when Sam was near.

Sam sensed that things were going to be okay and he could relax a little but he would still be vigilant. He wasn't going to let anything harm her. Yawning, he figured he could get another couple hours of sleep and was even willing to let Dean harangue him about sleeping in. He had the door open and was going to leave when he heard, "Don't go."

Turning back around he saw Angela on her side, still asleep, but facing him. Her left was wrapped tight around the teddy that Dean had gotten her and she looked like she had curled into a ball since she was so small. Her little form was slightly shaking as she shifted as if trying to burrow into the blankets as she repeated, "Don't go. Stay."

Sam didn't leave but turned to face her completely. He watched as she called out, "Stay with me Sammy. Don't go."

Sam wondered if she was dreaming or having a nightmare of sorts. He found it strange that she was having one this early in the morning but he wasn't going to ignore her pleas. Silently he walked back to her bed and tentatively sat on the edge. Instinctively he reached out and began to run his fingers through her locks and instantly her body started to settle down and she drifted back into a deep sleep. She ended up pressing her body into his side, sighing in contentment while Sam continued to stroke her locks.

He had no idea how much time had passed but he knew he had drifted off to sleep because he found himself waking up with a slightly stiff neck and his legs had fallen asleep. Glancing out her window, he noticed that the sunlight was coming out but it was still early. Looking down he found Angela looking up at him with a curious expression. She said, "You sleep funny."

Sam chuckled a little as he rotated his shoulders and twisted his neck. At the same time Angela got up and sat on the bed and looked at Sam. He smiled at her and asked, "Feeling better?"

Angela nodded, "Uh-huh. I nots hot so much. N not hurted all over." She peered at Sam, moving her head like a curious puppy and asked, "Sammy okay?"

Sam had managed to stretch his upper body and had managed to start moving his legs to get feeling back into them when she asked her question. He looked back at her with a slight frown and replied, "I'm fine, Angie. Why do you ask?"

"Sammy upset n Deanie upset n Papa Bobby upset. Want to know if okay now." Angela looked at Sam, studying him. She adjusted her position to sit on her knees. She hugged her bear as she studied the younger Winchester with slow, blinking eyes. "Sammy okay?"

Sam knew he shouldn't be surprised. Angela had always picked up when other people were not feeling their best. And she was persistent. She may back down for a time but eventually worked her way back to it. While he may not have appreciated it at the time such as when she asked in her own way what was wrong when they were separated, it was something that shamed, baffled and made him like her more to the point where he had taken it for granted. Maybe that was the point of that crazy old coot that did this to her.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked back down at Angela where she was still sitting and she was having a worried expression on her face. He ended up smiling to reassure her and said, "I'm okay, Angie. Really… because you're feeling better."

Angela studied Sam for a moment and her little face erupted into a smile. She stood up on her knees and reached out to hug him and murmured, "Sammy, okay. I'm happy."

Sam accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her little body. She was okay and he felt all the better for it. Without thinking about it and going with what felt right, he placed a kiss on her head. His lips touched the silky smoothness of her hair and it was… It felt good. He could recall only a handful of times he kissed her. This one felt different.

"I'm hungwy, Sammy."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her declare her hunger. The fact she was even stating she was hungry was another good sign. Looking down at her he asked, "You're hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you want?"

Angela thought about it for a moment. She even put a finger up to her head to indicate she was thinking. Smiling big she replied, "Oatmeal. With fruit. Peachies!"

Sam wanted to laugh at the expression she got when she said she wanted peaches in her oatmeal. He knew that meant fresh peaches and not the canned stuff. Thank God Ellen insisted that they keep up with the 'health fetish' and get fresh fruit. It drove Dean crazy but it was a first that he would eat it. With Angela, it was a given and it seemed that her preferences didn't disappear with her size and it was welcome.

"Betfust, Sammy?"

Looking at Angela bouncing on her knees with the energy she didn't have a few days ago, Sam couldn't help it. He grinned at her and swooped to pick her up and sling her over his shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes. She gave a slight squeal and a giggle in response as she hung over his shoulder like a limp noodle until she lifted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his and played a little with his hair. "Sammy have bed hair."

Sam made a slight face but chuckled in agreement as he carried her down the stairs. He could have easily put her down and let her walk since she was squirming to be put down but he didn't. When she gave her subtle signal to be put down, he didn't do it but instead hugged her body closer to his. His head tapped hers in a nuzzle and after a brief moment Angela responded with a slight nuzzle into his head and hugged it. As she did that a little sound came from the back of her throat that almost sounded like a purr growl.

Sam heard the sound and decided he liked the sound. It was soothing to him. She continued to make the sound all the way down the stairs, through the study and into the kitchen. In that short trip he came to realize a couple of things. He paused to lookout one of the windows in the kitchen, not realizing that he had been stroking her back absently, helping her purr, but he was deep in thought while wearing a look of content on his face.

They had been that way for a while. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched by a certain grizzled hunter who had been woken up by little girl giggles. He grinned when he rolled in to see Sam holding little Angela and both were looking content. Finally there was going to be some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Akira sighed as she pulled up the car down a stretch of road that was unfamiliar to her but she was confident in her husband's directions. After all he had been there before with the Academy trainees and Bobby had been gracious with his property. She just didn't like the fact that she wasn't to have the support of her husband but rather bear the insufferable company of Sorenson. She glanced at the vampire in question who was holding his hand to his face to shield his eyes despite the dark glasses.<p>

Sorenson groaned as he looked around and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Akira rolled her eyes, grateful she didn't have the same problem as full blooded vamps who weren't used to the sunlight. She killed the engine and replied, "Yes."

Sorenson grumbled as he opened his door, "Three days to come here. Then again it is her kind of place."

Akira let out a grumble herself that was borderline growling. She managed to say, "Show respect for the owner of this place. It is by his good graces the trainees are even allowed here."

Sorenson said nothing but gave a look over of the salvage yard. He wrinkled his nose when Lilah jumped out of the car and looked around. Sighing he asked, "Did we have to bring the mutt?"

Akira knew that Sorenson was being an ass because he still harbored a dislike for anything with a dog scent. Mostly it was towards the werewolves but it extended to dogs as well. It was why she decided to take the resident stray with them even though the dog insisted on coming herself. Having grown up around dogs and meeting werewolves like Liam and his sister, she harbored no dislike for them. She had been taught to judge a person by who they were and not what they were. It was a lesson that began with her father and used more or less to penetrate the armor of her best friend.

Rubbing Lilah's head and giving the ears a special rub, Akira replied, "Yes. Let's just say that dogs are received better than assholes."

Sorenson growled at that. He glared at Akira and replied, "You may be Kuran's daughter but this was my assignment. That means I'm in charge."

Akira raised her brow at that. She knew that Sorenson was named the leader per the council but even then there were certain things that the council couldn't override. One as such was the fact that if she exerted it, Sorenson would have little choice but to obey her. It was a part of the vampire culture and ways that went back to their origins. She replied, "On paper yes. But we both know that I can override that."

"Abuse it like all the others," Sorenson spat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Akira had her brow raised and asked, "Are you going to pout now?"

Sorenson turned sharply and glared at her. "I don't pout," he retorted. He still had his arms crossed over his chest. "I earned this."

"Maybe but you don't have to be an ass," Akira pointed out. She turned and started walking towards the house. She didn't have to look but knew that Lilah was following her. "And you wonder why she doesn't like to have anything to do with the order."

Sorenson growled a bit as he watched Akira walk towards the house with the dog in tow. He wondered why the council bothered to put the two of them together. She had made it clear that she didn't want to work with him and let her opinion be known. The reason was, and it was the truth, that she was the only one apart from her husband and a couple of choice others that the one they were seeking would listen to.

Personally he thought that they could do this without the help of the bitch. He had heard about her and witnessed one altercation between her and one of the council members. The blatant disrespect was enough to make the most liberal of the nobles cringe. And yet the council kept her on until she said that she quit and stated that they leave her alone.

"I know what you're thinking," Akira said as she stopped on her trek. She turned slightly to glance behind her. "The truth is that Angela is the only one who knows exactly where the staff and its two other components are. If we are to get ahead of the demons, one must make a very good case."

"It is her duty to help."

Akira couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh she knows the meaning of the word. And far better than any of us and maybe the council."

Sorenson would have replied to that as he caught up but a low growl caught his attention. He looked ahead and spotted a huge beast. It was another one of those infernal dogs. His nose wrinkled at the scent but it caused confusion. It smelled like dog but it wasn't a dog. Looking at it, it was huge and a perfect brown black color. The eyes were reddish brown, an unusual color for dog eyes. What was this creature?

The first alarm was the fact that it was right in front of the princess. Even though he didn't like being paired with her, his first instincts were to protect her. Plus, he didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of facing the wrath of Christian. There was nothing worse than a seriously pissed off mate. He said, "My lady…"

Akira ignored Sorenson. Instead she focused on the dog. She knew he was protecting his territory and she respected that. Plus she was bringing in a strange dog. She understood perfectly his position. Walking with slow and even steps, she advanced towards the dog with a proper look of submission, acquiescing that this was his territory and she was at his mercy.

Sorenson hissed, "My lady."

Akira continued her advance despite the fact the dog was still growling. When she was a proper distance she got down on one knee with a slightly lowered head. She murmured, "You know it is me and I respect your claim. You know a friend." She slowly extended her arm in friendship.

The dog growled a little bit more before extending his head and sniffed. It was followed by and accepting lick to her bared forearm. A low rumble emitted from the beast as he approached and gave a gentle butt with his head in greeting.

Akira smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around the large dog in a hug. "You do remember Cerebus. That I am glad for."

Cerebus rumbled back. His pleasure at seeing a friend was known but Akira noticed that it was laced with wariness. She knew that the prized hell hound of Hades knew she was a friend. There was a caution in there that had her curious. It had her wonder what had been going on at the house of Bobby Singer.

"Are you all right milady?"

Akira wanted to chuckle at how quickly Sorenson reverted to the old mannerisms given to vampires with higher ranking. Not even the threat of danger could override those instincts. She focused though on Cerebus and rubbed his ears. It was then that she decided to introduce him to Lilah. She said, "This is Lilah. She is a friend."

She watched with a careful eye as the dogs sniffed each other. She wrinkled her nose at the scents that were being produced and it amused her. It seemed that they would be fast friends. She could only hope that it wouldn't cause too many problems. She patted the large hell hound and said, "We're here to see Angie. Is she here boy?"

Cerebus looked at Akira before turning around and headed back to the house. He paused and looked back at her and gave a woof. Akira knew what that meant and stood up and started walking towards the house.

"Are you sure you want to trust a mutt?"

Akira kept walking, amused that Sorenson was walking a couple of paces behind her. So much for his talk about being the named one in charge. She replied, "He is not just any dog."

Sorenson heard the name but it didn't mean anything to him. All he could smell was dog even though it was laced with something different. "So?"

"Cerebus is a hell hound," Akira said as she looked ahead, keeping her eye on Cerebus as he led them to the front door. It had her curious since the grizzled hunter had given leeway for her husband and his trainees to use the unofficial entrance. It only served to fuel her suspicions that there was something off. She continued her explanation, "And not just any hell hound but the one that Hades himself had bred to guard the gates of Tartarus."

Sorenson raised his brow at that. He knew that for the most part, hell hounds were the mindless beasts of the demons. They catered to their whims and had been known for dragging hapless souls to hell in payment for their literal deals with the devil. He had never heard of a hell hound that was bound to the Greek god of the underworld. Mostly he thought that stuff to be nonsense. "Are you serious?"

"Most assuredly," Akira replied, "He was corrupted but not gone by the demon Azazel. Angie was the one that 'purified' him and brought him back to his purpose. Now he follows her."

"And what of Hades?"

"I think it amuses him and he likes the fact that a hell hound he bred was put to work doing what he had been bred for. He certainly has proven to be a good friend."

Sorenson scoffed at that, "That notion of man's best friend is a human notion. They all smell and reek of their predecessors and cousins."

"Then you are in the wrong line of work being with the Centurion," Akira replied as she paused before the door. She studied it before glancing at Sorenson with a warning look in her eye. "As soon as we enter, you be polite. This is the house of a hunter and he won't hesitate to use his weapons on you."

"Remember you're in that boat too."

"No… because I'll help him kick your ass." Akira gave a sweet smile that indicated she wasn't lying about that. She turned towards the door and gave a firm knock. She looked down to find that Cerebus had gone. More likely he went to the other door. She knocked again.

"Hold yer damn horses."

Akira couldn't help but grin. She loved the grizzled hunter. He reminded her so much of her friend, using that gruff exterior to hide a good heart underneath. She hadn't seen him since the wedding and her correspondence with her friend was hardly the best at the more calm of times. The last email she received spoke of going back to the way things were before Suarez and it perplexed her.

Akira's thoughts were not discernable on her face when the door opened to reveal the grizzled hunter but in a wheelchair. That was a new one and she sensed it was a long story that he wouldn't want to get into. Instead she said, "It's been a long time, old man. Hello Bobby."

"Balls, it's you. You got another trainee?" Bobby looked up at Akira with a rather gruff expression even though he would welcome her readily enough like he did Christian and Austin when they came around.

Akira gave a slow smile and replied, "You know that it is my husband that does that with Austin. May we come in?" She gestured towards her companions and waited for the elder hunter's answer. She would accept any response and respect it.

It was maybe a minute before Bobby opened the door wider to let them in. He led the way and left Sorenson to shut the door. When they were in the study he asked, "What the hell brings you here?"

"You should speak with more respect to the princess," Sorenson grumbled with a glare as he took off his sunglasses.

"I'll talk the way I want ya idjit," Bobby retorted, "And I ain't asking ya." He looked at Akira and repeated, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Akira replied, "We came to speak to Angie. Is she here? I know the Winchesters are."

"No and no she don't want nothing to do with them dicks at the Centurion," Bobby groused.

"This is the hunter we should have respect for?" Sorenson looked at Akira with his patience at an end. "He hardly deserves it."

"It's my house ya stinking vamp. At least the princess shows some respect. Now get out."

Akira knew that it wasn't directed at her. She was afraid this would happen and she sensed there was a reason for this. She had observed the house as she walked through it and she had noticed a few things that seemed to make some sense. She would have to come back later. It was confirmed when Dean came walking in and asking what the hell was going on. She stopped Sorenson and said, "Nothing of importance. I see that you are busy. I'll call and make sure for next time."

Bobby replied, "You do that and don't bring no body but that wet blanket and idjit clown. Ya hear me."

"Crystal," Akira said with a smile as she ushered Sorenson out amidst his protests. Something was up and she could tell that Bobby was adamant about not sharing in front of strangers. Dean's demeanor had been the same. She would have to inquire another way but it was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like little Angie is on the mend and Sam may have discovered a few things. Keep watching for more Memories of a Century...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You sure it's a good idea for her to be out?"

Sam looked at his brother with a raised brow. This was a twist in things since it was normally him that fussed over what they did with Angela. He replied, "She's okay. She's bundled up and she's doing okay."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean looked at his little brother like he was possessed. Maybe that wasn't the right description since he had seen his brother possessed both by a demon and a god. Oh and by a ghost which turned out to be Angela and he still hadn't found out what it was like.

Sam turned to watch as Angela walked with Sasha around the grass of the park they were in. He chuckled since she was bundled up and looked like a little penguin. He didn't feel bad about taking her outside even though she had just been sick. He sensed that she was okay and it wasn't going to hurt but he did warn her not to overdo it. He replied, "Nothing's up just… I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Okay now you've seriously got me worried," Dean replied, "Christo."

Sam frowned at Dean, "Dude, I'm not possessed."

"Then what the hell is going on? You've been all over the board the past couple of months." While it wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Dean's view since more likely it had to do with their little girl, he was concerned that there was something going on that Sam wasn't telling him. He just wanted to be sure.

Sam had to resist the urge to be defensive. He knew why Dean was being the way that he was. His brother still didn't trust him even though they agreed to be on a two way street with this. It seemed to be the one thing and it wasn't like he was completely at ease either. He still worried that Dean would make good on his threat and kill him. Logically he could attribute it to an angry threat but… It was his problem and he tabled it because Angela was his immediate concern.

Knowing that Dean expected some sort of answer, Sam went with the one that was simple and really honest without revealing his feelings, "I'm worried. About Angie and just…" He shrugged his shoulders. He knew it was hardly adequate but he wasn't ready to reveal the most tender of feelings since he was still trying to wrap his own head around them.

"You know that we maxed out to the nines with the protection mojo," Dean said as he stretched out on the bench. His eye caught a good looking single mom and was tempted.

"And we've had close calls. And we didn't know what to do when she got sick," Sam offered as he watched Angela have Sasha chase her while holding a stick.

"Fi said you did fine," Dean offered. He got the sense that there was more to Sam's unstable emotions at the moment. Hell he knew that because he pushed a few buttons one too many times. "To be honest it was like when you wanted to break that asshole's arm back in that dive in Nebraska or something and you had it directed at me."

Sam didn't flinch since he knew what he did and he knew why. He replied, "I'm sorry."

Dean didn't expect that and fell silent for a moment. True Sam had apologized for a lot of things that had happened and some he was certain wasn't his little brother's fault. Yeah the thing at the asylum hurt and then the recent events… that hurt but… This felt different and he almost felt like a douchebag for even bringing it up. "Hey, I'm made of tougher stuff than that," he replied, "I'm just concerned."

"Like I said, I'm worried about her. I'm just figuring out what is more important," Sam replied with a shrug. It was the closest he was going to get to telling Dean anything about what was going on and he hoped his brother would let it lie.

Dean wasn't sure since earlier he told Sam that Akira had dropped by with an asshat friend that wasn't her husband. His brother tensed up but it was like an eerie calm he had; like he was trying to make a decision about something. It was creepy but it wasn't like the past few days where his little brother was all over the place like a mother hen. However, he was astute to recognize that if he pushed too hard, Sam would shut down completely and refuse to say anything, especially when feelings were involved. Maybe his brother was learning to adjust. He couldn't say but he was willing to go with it and if that wasn't proof of trust, then he didn't know what else to do in terms of the baby steps. He couldn't help but say, "At least we know who the boss is… and you're whipped."

"You are too, jerk," Sam retorted with a look at Dean. The slight teasing was a slight sign that his brother was on friendly footing. Where it was going to go was up for grabs since even he knew there were things that had to be worked out. He continued the line of teasing, "You were the one she let do the choo-choo with the other day."

"And you rocked her to sleep and you let her treat you like a snuggle bunny."

That was an odd phrase for Dean but it had the effect he wanted and Sam actually flushed. It was because Dean knew that Sam liked it from her. Plus there was the interesting blackmail picture he had saved that would prove entertaining in the future. Dean grinned at his brother to remind him.

Sam felt the heat rise in his face at that. Dean teased him because he liked it when she cuddled. It did put a slight strain since he wasn't sure if that was normal considering the current situation. He was in a rough spot and Dean heckling about it was hardly encouraging. For once he wanted to confide in someone that wouldn't judge and he felt bad that he couldn't go to Bobby.

Not finding anything to say, Sam's attention was drawn to Angela's little voice calling out, "Hey! Give that back!"

Both Winchesters turned to see a rather large dog running with something in its mouth and was being chased by Angela and Sasha. The former was egging on the latter to catch the thief. Sam was the first to be on his feet to chase after the little girl who had but one thought and that was to get back her Samadean. He was followed by Dean who thought that he saw his brother get his mojo up; like he was going to personally attack take down the offending mutt to get the bear back. It would be funny to watch since he could tell that Sam was seeing it as a major offense to their girl.

Sam followed and put an extra spurt into his pace since Angela had a head start. Even though she was getting over her flu bug, she was still pretty fast. He and Dean learned that the hard way when she decided to play keep away and it was with the Impala keys again. He didn't care about the dog that took the bear but more about that it was leading her into possible danger; worst case scenarios involving kids were the current thing and a hell of a lot scarier than the stuff most people didn't know existed. He was very concerned should the wrong person find out about Angela in her current state.

Angela followed the dog, not realizing she had set up Sam for a chase and towards the worry train. She didn't think that she was going into possible danger but was more along the lines that the mutt took something that belonged to her. It wasn't Sasha's fault that she couldn't detect the dog's intentions. Besides it had been nice to her and Sasha before it decided to tease her and take her Samadean.

The chase led Angela towards a more secluded area of the park. Once Sam realized where they were, he quickened his pace and went on high alert and was followed by Dean, but at a sort of safe distance. No one wanted to mess with Sam when his back was up with his current moods lately. So Dean followed his little brother as they chased after their girl but he moved up to be dead even since he knew Sam's first instincts would be to grab her.

In the meantime, Angela caught up with the strange dog and barked, "Give it back!"

The dog automatically obeyed and brought the bear back. It dropped it onto the ground and lowered its head contritely. Angela picked up the bear and examined it and wiped off the dog drool. She looked at the dog and reached out to rub the ears since they looked fuzzy and soft like Sasha's and Cerebus' and said, "Thank you."

The dog gave a moan and lifted its head. In a fit of appreciation it gave a little lick to Angela's cheek making her giggle after saying, "Eww. Ceebee just as gross."

At that moment Sam and Dean finally caught up to her and Sam asked, "Angie, you okay?"

Angela turned to look at Sam and beamed, "I gots Samadean back. It's okay." She walked up and gave the younger Winchester a hug. "It's okay Sammy."

"I figured something was up."

Automatically Sam put his hand on Angela's shoulder and pushed her behind him in a protective gesture. Dean was about to go into defense mode when he realized who it was that was talking and relaxed. He gave a slight smack to Sam's arm to indicate he should too but he wasn't going to hold his breath. He replied, "And you should've taken the hint and left with that douchebag of a bodyguard for good, princess."

Akira couldn't help but give a toothy smile and reply, "And people wonder why the Winchesters are my favorites." She took in their postures and treaded lightly as she added, "I ditched Sorenson by sending him back to Bobby. I figured that something was up the moment I saw Cerebus in the yard…" She tried to see around Sam's stance to get a good look at the little girl but Sam was making it difficult. "And it looks like I was right. May I ask what happened?"

"None of your damned business," Dean replied. Even though Akira was a friend, he was going with the game plan they established. He crossed his arms over his chest to indicate he meant business.

"Dean," Sam's tone entered.

Dean turned to look at his brother. Sometimes he did wonder if his brother was possessed. Then again… He peeked to see Angela holding onto Sam's jacket cuff and rubbing the top of his hand in a soothing gesture. _Thank whoever you know what to do, Angie._ He looked at his brother and took in the expression before turning back to Akira and said, "Alright. Francis here says we can tell you."

"Was that before or after he bossed you around?" Akira couldn't help it since she was very impressed with Sam's demeanor.

"Blow it out your ass, princess," Dean retorted, "You wanna know or not?"

"I figured out a few things but I would like some details," Akira replied with a nod as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her brow was raised in an amused fashion but also bore the seriousness of her request. She added, "And I get the feeling that the less people know the better, which is why I sent Sorenson to Bobby. I know he'll keep him busy."

"Got that right," Dean muttered, appeased for the moment.

Sam decided to speak then since he had calmed down enough, "So why are you here Akira? Academy or Centurion business?"

"Always straight to the point. It is appreciative," Akira replied with a respectful nod to Sam. She knew how to deal with this situation since she managed to observe a few things. "The Centurion sent me to speak to Angie. It is a serious matter since…"

"Usually is," Sam replied. He didn't mean to be rude but he didn't have a high opinion of the Centurion except for a few members and one was from a splinter group. "So they want her help after they kicked her out."

"That was the excuse she needed to leave," Akira corrected, "Though it is correct virtually." She wasn't a fan of the Centurion's tactics at times either. She relaxed her posture to get Sam to relax since he was still waiting for a possible threat by her being there. "Anyway, it involves things that could possibly spell disaster if in the wrong hands."

"Then why bother Angie about it," Dean asked, "If she knows about it, then it's safe. Why poke at it?" It was a valid question and even though Sam was nicer about interrogation, Dean took on the role since it was evident that if the wrong thing was said, there might be hell to pay. And if mother hen version was bad…

Akira understood the situation perfectly. She could tell that certain roles were being switched around and it was for a good reason. She replied, "I didn't want this. I know Angie and she would make it like hell if someone tried for it. Is she around?" It was redundant to ask but it was respect for them.

"No," Dean replied in the same manner he did to Castiel when the angel asked for his amulet.

Akira nodded and finally said, "I know she's around boys. I'm not the threat. If anything I would like to have let this go but… I need to know. She is my friend too."

"Youse a friend?" A little voice piped up and pretty much screwed any chance of getting away on the Winchesters' part. Both brothers shared a look, knowing that they would have to explain.

* * *

><p>"For a nice gal, you are cruel."<p>

Akira couldn't help but smirk at Bobby as the grizzled hunter handed her a beer. She normally didn't indulge but decided it was worth it. Simply put, she liked what she had to do to get Sorenson off their backs even if it was for a little while… and she had been creative with it.

After seeing a few things lying about when she and Sorenson first visited, she developed a plan to get rid of her companion. It was probably overkill but she sensed there was a good reason for it. She knew though that Bobby would be able to provide distraction while she looked for the Winchesters and get some answers without them feeling threatened.

It had been amusing when she found them in the park with a little girl that she knew by the first sniff was her best friend. It was tough not to be the usual familiar since she could tell visually, never mind the scent, that both Winchesters were being protective. Sam was especially, which was why she kept a more submissive posture to show that she wasn't a threat until they told her the whole story about the warlock that turned her best friend into her four year old self.

It was a long story to tell and it was made longer when her best friend interrupted, mostly to look at her. It had Akira want to laugh since her friend looked at her as she did when they first met. It was same look of inquisitiveness but it lacked the 'warrior' look that gave the impression that she was bored being stuck with her. Akira realized that everything she had known was characteristic of her friend had been stripped down to the bare bones and what they were getting was an unjaded version of her friend.

Looking at Bobby, Akira took in his appearance. It had been a shock to see him in a wheelchair and when she silently asked for an explanation, she was rebuffed. It was a sensitive issue. So she ignored it and thanked the grizzled hunter for his impromptu role in providing interference. She helped out by putting Sorenson on the path to returning alone with their report. She looked at the grizzled hunter after glancing at the others, noting the way that Angela was staying close to Sam, and said, "Well it was the least I could do since it is clear that he is not used to old hunters bossing him around."

"Something Angie would do," Bobby agreed. "So what do those assholes want with her?"

There was a slight warning sound from the other room and Bobby countered, "I ain't changing my ways to please you Francis. My damn house."

There was some more of the same sound from the other room but it changed almost instantly. Akira had her head leaned towards it and looked at Bobby and said, "You really shouldn't goad him like that. You'll drive him crazy."

"He's driving me crazy," Bobby corrected as he took a swig of his beer. "But I get what you're saying. That boy has been driving everyone near crazy. And no one can guess why."

Akira was tempted to laugh at that. She knew why Sam at least was acting the way he was and it amused the hell out of her since she knew one other individual that was like that. She could take that back; she knew _two_ individuals that behaved like that and she knew the reasons behind it. She replied in a low voice, "Let's just say that things haven't been normal."

Bobby eyed her with suspicion, "You know something."

"I might but being the scholar I am, I prefer to do my research and observation," Akira replied with a slight smirk. She chuckled as Bobby scowled at her. She added, "I have my suspicions on a few things and mostly it's because Sam and Dean have the right idea about keeping this under wraps."

Bobby eyed Akira and nodded, "Damn straight. Now what do them yahoos want?"

Akira thought that the Winchesters should be there but considering that Sam was able to react when Bobby cussed in a low tone… She replied, "Well they want to know about the status of the staff of Osiris."

"The what?"

"The staff of Osiris. One of three pieces that could possibly spell disaster if the enemy gets their hands on them," Akira replied. Maybe it was a little glib but it worked for the purpose she needed.

"And let me guess, Angie knows where it is," Bobby said looking annoyed. "They sent you to convince her to help."

"And you see the position I am in." Akira took a sip of her beer.

"Right, so what is it that we're dealing with here," Dean said as he and Sam entered the room.

Akira glanced and saw that her friend was fast asleep on the couch and surrounded by the dogs. She noticed with a raised brow that Lilah was next to Cerebus and was real cozy with it. That was something that would have to be worked out later. She looked at the Winchesters and Bobby and said, "You're all familiar with the fact that Angie has a knack for finding things of immense power; things that appeal to both sides."

"You got that right," Dean agreed as he took a sip of his beer. He took a seat on the edge of the desk while Sam occupied a chair that put him in position to keep an eye on the next room.

"Like you aren't a magnet for trouble," Akira replied with a slight smirk. She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, about seven years ago we were on assignment in Russia…"

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"Favor to a friend," Akira replied with a shrug as she looked at Dean. "It was simple, just providing support in terms of security for transport of a very powerful object."

"You people are nuts for keeping that stuff around," Bobby commented.

"I could say the same about a few things you have," Akira countered. It really was risky to have that much stuff but in the end, it was a constant guessing game to what the enemy was trying to do and how far they were willing to go. "The item in question was the staff though we didn't know it at the time."

"But Angie could sense it," Sam pointed out quietly.

Akira took in Sam's demeanor. He seemed to be in thought but he was listening to the whole thing. She continued, "She knew something was up with it and it was proven when a bunch of demons tried to get their hands on it. They ultimately failed in that endeavor but it was a long battle of cat and mouse to keep it away from them. It was then that we discovered that it was a pretty powerful piece."

"So what does it do?"

"Full range," Akira began, "Not known. What we saw was that it was capable of summoning the ghosts of the dead. It was nasty considering that the academic in charge of the thing let the power go to his head."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Bobby commented, "Get a taste…"

That was the sad truth with objects of power. Sometimes the power did go to the head and they became as bad as the ones that were after the thing in the first place. The only thing different was the intentions. Sam knew that all too well having gone through that recently. He had been willing to do what it took to end it so she wouldn't have to. He got it. It was why he didn't look at the others but instead continued to watch Angela sleep on the couch in the other room.

Akira picked up on it and made a note of it. She continued her story though, "So the staff did fall into demon hands for a short time but Angie and I got it back. We used the staff to raise the dead and ultimately they took their revenge on the demons."

"So what happened to the staff?" Dean looked at Akira, thoroughly absorbed with this tale.

"That's the thing," Akira replied, "I don't know."

"Meaning…"

"Angie is the only one that knows where it is," Sam finished for his brother. He looked at Akira for confirmation of the truth. "You were sent here to get her to get it because of that."

"Yes," Akira replied, not mincing the truth. "There is a threat, a very real one and it is not just the staff. Believe me I didn't want to ask her. I think they are safe too."

"But you couldn't refuse cause they sent that stinking vamp with ya," Bobby pointed out.

"I did warn them that there was no need," Akira replied, "But… they were insistent. When it was revealed that they were after all three pieces, they panicked and not to mention it seems that an old adversary decided to come out."

"Wait," Dean interceded, "There are three?"

"Yes. The staff, the heart and the eye," Akira replied. She knew that the next part was really going to get them going. "And Angie knows where all three are."

Sam listened while Dean and Bobby reacted to that. He could see that Akira was in a tough spot and while it was tempting to be angry with her, he wasn't. She was on her side and she believed they were safe. Yet there was no way to convince the Centurion of that which was made clear by the fact that Akira had to ditch her escort to talk to them. He didn't forget that there was someone poking at this and someone that they should know or Angela would know. It smelled of a trap.

"And she is going to tell us where they are," an unfamiliar voice entered as its owner entered the room. "Where is she?"

Akira rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew the ruse wasn't going to last long. She looked up and just before she could speak, Sam said, "She's not here but… we know where it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Akira is on the secret and Sam spills the beans about knowing what they are looking for? What is the plan? Keep watching for more Memories of a Century...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Now this is crazy."

"Tell me about it." Dean looked at his brother as they started packing their gear. "I mean Kira comes here trying to run interference since the stick up his ass that came with her looking for Angie for some staff thing and what happens? Sam here says we know where it is."

Sam shot a look at Dean. It was the only thing he could think of at the time and it would buy them some time to figure out what the hell was going on. He said, "What else were we going to do?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening and continued, "I'm not letting them know about this."

"Well couldn't you have given a heads up?"

"I did."

"Idjits," Bobby mused as he watched the brothers. He wasn't sure about this idea but it would have to do in terms of buying time. And yet he could see it as the most feasible since it was obvious that the damn vamp that was dogging Akira wasn't going to leave until he brought someone who knew about this staff of Osiris to the Centurion.

The lucky thing was that no one seemed to notice little Angela but Bobby scratched that. Sam was always aware of her and while it had toned down a bit, he could see that Sam was ready to spring to action if she got so much as a splinter in her finger. For the purposes of now, Bobby noticed that Angela picked up that things weren't normal in the usual sense and seemed to know when to hide and when to make herself known. So there were no awkward explanations as to her presence and Akira wasn't going to say anything.

Looking at the brothers as they checked their gear, Bobby asked, "Ya have any idea how long?"

"The asshole with Kira didn't give a clue," Dean said, not caring that Sam was shooting him a look about his cursing. Sometimes you couldn't be polite. At least he made the effort to tell little Angela that just because she heard it didn't mean she had to repeat it especially in front of Sam. "But we're gonna find out and maybe bluff our way or something."

"They may ask to see her."

"Not gonna happen," Dean replied before Sam had a chance to say anything. His reaction was mostly that the Centurion had a bunch of dicks that hurt his girl's feelings and he took offense to that. Sam he already knew more or less but he was willing to share his excuse. "Not after the way they treated her."

"I'm in agreement there but we may not have a choice you know." Bobby raised his hands in slight surrender knowing that it could get ugly. "If Angie is the only one that knows… how are ya two gonna figure it out?"

"Cross the bridge when we get there," Dean answered like it was the obvious thing. His expression sobered slightly and he asked, "So… you gonna be okay with Angie?"

"She ain't the problem," Bobby retorted. It was never a problem having her around. Granted she had some funny ideas that were downright stupid but she was never a problem. Ever since he was introduced to her, he liked her right off the bat and then when she showed up looking like a lost dog… She was the stray that decided to stay and he decided to keep. He wouldn't give her up for anything. "She's never a problem."

"You know you can call Kess."

"I'm not a moron ya idjit."

"Just saying."

"It's okay Dean."

Both Dean and Bobby looked at Sam like he was crazy. He was being a little too calm since maybe a couple weeks ago he would have protested loudly at leaving her behind without adequate protection. Sam knew that it appeared weird but in all honesty, he knew there was no place safer for Angela right now than with Bobby. The grizzled hunter would protect her with his life and he knew things. She would be okay.

Seeing that Dean and Bobby were going to need convincing, Sam tried his best, "Angie will be fine with Bobby. They warded the house. The dogs are here and Cas and Kess are first responders if she is in serious trouble… It's okay."

"Glad you have some faith in me," Bobby grumbled.

"And what happened to the Francis that was annoying the hell out of me when we were on the case with Jesse? And the flu?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders at that. "Just… I know she'll be okay. We can't predict for everything but we can be prepared." He paused as they continued to stare at him. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it without giving away his real feelings. "Look, I think something's up and the sooner we find out what it is, the better chance we have at making sure they don't know about her."

Dean eyed his brother suspiciously. He seriously thought Sam was going off the deep end or his brother really was a girl with him oscillating on his behavior and emotions. Yeah he knew the cause of it mostly but some of the things he did were a little ridiculous. Still Sam was on the same page as he was so he would go with it. "Okay then. So we go in say we have an idea but we need to know why. Fairly simple."

Bobby only groused at that. Dealing with the Centurion was anything but simple. At least Christian gave respect with his ass wipes from the Academy. These guys… He just hoped the boys didn't bite off more than they could chew. "Fine," he groused.

"Sammy? Deanie?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to see Angela standing in the doorway. Her arm was wrapped around the new dog called Lilah in a sort of hugging gesture. She had taken to the new dog and it seemed to have taken to her and stayed by her while Akira and the other vamp waited by their car. Right now she was looking at them wondering what was going on. Sam had tied her hair into pigtails and they looked like puppy ears flapping in confusion.

The three hunters looked at the little girl. It became a matter of what to tell her. After all she was going to be left behind. It was nothing new since there had been a couple of hunts where the Winchesters were the only ones around and they had to go. She had been left in Bobby's care and nothing bad happened. The difference though was that they were going because of the circumstances. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something fishy about the request.

"Youse going to save peeples?"

Dean wanted to chuckle at that. The first time after the case with Jesse he and Sam had to take care of a vengeful spirit that was making life hell for people. They weren't going to take her with since they both agreed that it was a bad idea to. She asked why she couldn't come and Dean told her that he and Sam were going to save people and they needed her to stay with Bobby. She bought that line of reasoning and whenever he or Sam said they were saving people, she didn't put up a fuss and instead waited for them to come back.

Sam looked at her and then at the others before looking back at her and replying, "Yeah. We're going to save people."

"I go with?" Angela looked at him like she was ready to beg with her eyes.

"Not this time," Sam replied as he kneeled in front of her. "You're going to stay here with Bobby. You be good okay?"

"How long?"

Sam sighed. He didn't really know since they were heading into territory that he may have caused to screw with them royally. He knew that he had been brash on this saying that they knew where this thing was but… He would deal with the fallout of that later. "I don't know. It will be a while. That's why you're staying with Bobby."

Angela stared at Sam and Dean. Something was different about this trip they were taking. She didn't like the feeling. It was like something bad was going to happen. "Don't wants you to go," she uttered in a pathetic tone that was almost wounded.

"We have to," Sam said, forcing himself not to be taken in by her begging eyes and tone. He was surprised when she turned tail and ran towards the staircase and up the stairs. It actually hurt that she did that; like she was angry at him.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Bobby said. The grizzled hunter had seen the reaction and saw how that could be seen. She wasn't exactly like most people and if she was upset… she would eventually get it. He had faith in her ability to do that but he got that it may not be so simple. "She'll get over it."

As it turned out, she hadn't run away in anger. She was back within ten minutes, her little feet thumping on the floor and she wasn't alone. In her arms she was carrying a teddy bear; it was the teddy bear that she had gotten back from the reenactment job they did. She came back into the room and stood at the door looking at all of them almost hesitantly and with a confused look on her face but it also looked pained.

After a moment she walked up to Sam and held it out. "Take Teddy. He knows to help."

Sam glanced at his brother and back at her. He took in her insistent look and contemplated what she meant. He knew that she had a hard time explaining things when she seemed to remember things that she had done so he figured this was one of those moments. He held out his hands to accept the bear. "You sure?"

Angela put the bear into Sam's hands and nodded. She didn't know why but that bear had something that might help. It was important for them to have it. "Uh-huh. Helps, Sammy." She looked at the three hunters and repeated, "He helps."

Rather than trying to think about it now, Sam was content to think about it later. He put the bear in his bag. "Okay Angie."

"N takes Sasha. Needs to go with Kira."

Dean entered, "She has her own dog, Angie."

Angela shook her head, her pigtails flapping. "Nuh-uh. Sasha needs to go. Helps youse n pwotects Kira. Important." She paused and sighed like she was trying to figure out what to say. "Sasha find bwover with Kira. Now needs to go. Ceebee says has to."

"Ya mean partner?" Bobby frowned at her use of words but he figured she was referring to a relationship like Sam and Dean's but not the same thing.

Angela beamed, "Uh-huh Papa Bobby. Sasha go with Kira. They part…ners. Sasha weady n she picks Kira." She sounded out the word since it was a new one. "Lilah stay here."

As if on cue, the large wolf/hound dog approached. The dog looked at the hunters but mostly at Sam. She lowered her head to indicate that she was submissive and that she was a friend. It was also a subtle gesture that she would protect the little girl along with Cerebus and anything else that was there. Angela petted the dog and beamed at the three of them. "Lilah stay n Sasha go."

"Trade one for another. Perfect," Dean muttered.

"Yer not the one that has to clean up after them idjit mutts," Bobby groused.

"And you're not the one that has to smell them," Dean shot back, "At least it's better than Sam"

Sam said nothing but shot a look at his brother. Looking at his brother and the older hunter almost defiantly, he reached out and rubbed Lilah's head, indicating that he was accepting her. True this was going to be interesting to explain to Akira when she found a mutt following her everywhere but… At least Angela wasn't upset with him for leaving. It would have hurt and he probably would end up screwing the job up thinking about it.

The rest of the time was spent finishing packing and saying good byes. Angela had given Dean her usual kiss and ruffling of his hair, giggling in pleasure when he tickled her in response. Sam was always last, not that he minded. He kneeled so he was eye level with her and allowed her to hug him. He reminded her to be good for Bobby and she responded, "I will. Loves you Sammy."

"Love you too." Sam gave a quick peck to her head, knowing that Dean was going to call him out on it later. He didn't care really. He moved to stand but found she hadn't released him. "Angie," he said gently.

She replied something but it was muffled by the crook of his neck. Her breath tickled and it tingled a bit. He asked her what she said and she moved her head to whisper, "Stay with Kira, Sammy. Has a something special inside."

* * *

><p>"Angie! Time to eat."<p>

Bobby wheeled his chair through the house looking for Angela. After saying good bye to Sam and Dean, she retreated into the house and proceeded to play hide and seek. It wasn't the first time she did that when the boys went out on a job. It was a testament to how much she liked being with the boys and he wasn't an idiot since he remembered when Dean practically forced her adult self to stay put.

He found her eventually curled up on the sofa. She had put on a hoodie that he was sure was Sam's since it was ridiculously huge on her. It was no wonder that he couldn't find her since it covered her little body completely and she was shielded by the new mutt lying on the couch. She was grasping he dog's fur, her little fingers running through it as if trying to draw comfort. Bobby smiled and said, "Hey, Angie. Time to eat."

"Nots hungry," Angela murmured and buried her face into Lilah's hair. She whimpered slightly in loneliness and snuggled into her hoodie.

"You know the rules," Bobby said. While he may be a pushover with many things involving her, he knew the importance of having her eat regularly at this size. Ellen had been insistent on this and he really didn't want to tempt the wrath of that woman.

Angela looked over the dog at Bobby and blinked. "But I nots hungry."

"You still have to eat."

"Don't want to." Angela pouted and sat up. "Nots feel good."

Bobby sighed. He knew she wasn't sick but referring to the fact that the boys were gone and she was there. It wasn't that she didn't like being there; it had more to do with the fact that she couldn't be with all the people that mattered. The way she said it though, it had him thinking that maybe she sensed something wasn't right about this whole business. Relieved that Dean wasn't around to make his life hell with the teasing, he gestured for Angela to come to him, "Come here Angie."

Angela sniffled and crawled over Lilah's body and onto Bobby's lap. She cuddled into the old man's chest and her little fist grasped his shirt. It really was a pile of clothing he was holding since he was certain that it was Sam's hoodie. He wrapped his arms around the little girl in a hug and said, "You miss them idjits don't ya?"

"Sammy said not to say that word," Angela murmured.

Bobby gave a slight growling sound at that. All three of them have cussed in front of her before but he magnanimously conceded with Sam that to say things that were that bad in front of her in this size was bad. Still old habits were hard to break. So, like Dean, he made compromises. "Well it's what I call them because I care about them. Like when Dean called you a grease monkey."

Angela hummed and snuggled more into the older hunter. She understood that. She just missed her Sammy and Deanie but mostly Sammy and she wasn't sure of why. Plus she didn't like that they had to go. Something wasn't right which was why she gave Sam the teddy. She was being soothed though by the older hunter and said, "I knows Papa Bobby."

"You miss them?"

"Yes. I don't likes they had to go."

"Well they're saving peoples."

Angela knew that. That was what they were supposed to do. They helped people that didn't know about the things they did. There were scary things out there that did bad things to people that couldn't be explained… like her teeth and when she played with Deanie. Yet this was different. She didn't think that Akira was a bad person but what they wanted… "But it don't feel good."

Bobby listened to her and came to the conclusion that she was getting one of her feelings again. She had a knack for picking up when things were going to happen like when she warned Dean that one of his guns was broken and it would hurt him if he used it. They found that it had been damaged from a previous fight and if Dena had used it, it would have certainly blown his hand off. So Bobby wasn't going to disregard her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Sammy n Deanie know something n… likes a secret. I don't like them. They hurted."

Bobby sighed at that. It was hard to keep the job out of sight and out of mind with her. She had the habit of sneaking up and eavesdropping on people. "Well, they don't want you to know because it is dangerous. It is not good for you to know."

That sounded stupid to him mainly because what they were doing, she did know but she wasn't in a position to remember. Or if she did remember, neither Winchester and certainly he wasn't going to let the Centurion do whatever the hell they did to extract memories or be cruel to her to get to them. It did seem to appease Angela though and she replied, "Must be bad."

"It is."

"Then I'm glad they have Sasha n Teddy." Angela adjusted her position on Bobby's lap. "N Sammy will take care of Kira."

Bobby frowned at that. "What do you mean Angie?"

"I asks Sammy to watch out for Kira. Kira is nice… like Kate."

Bobby had no clue who this Kate was but he was willing to go along with it. He started wheeling towards the kitchen where the stew he had made was keeping warm. He knew she would like it since he had made it for her before. It was better than his chili. "Then Sam will look after her," he allowed, "Now we're gonna have dinner. I slaved away making it for ya. I deserve a damn medal for being the babysitter around here."

Angela giggled at Bobby's grousing. She knew that he wasn't going to change his habits any time soon. He was going to say bad words no matter what. She was just going to have to remember that Sam didn't like it coming from her and that it wasn't nice to hear it from a little girl. She hugged Bobby as she giggled to indicate that she wasn't going to tattle on him.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Angela felt her nose twitch as it caught a blend of smells. She sat up and leaned forward on Bobby's lap and started sniffing the air. It was a good smell. She recognized it.

Bobby held fast to her waist so she didn't fall off. He couldn't resist chuckling at her movements. He always knew she was good at picking up smells but she always acted like a proper lady. As a child, it was easy to see how sensitive her nose was. It was fun getting her to determine smells and she considered it a game; part of when Dean had her play with her powers. "Easy there Angie. You'll fall out."

"What is it Papa Bobby? Smells good." Angela swerved to face Bobby. Her little face was full of excitement. It smelled good and now she was hungry.

Bobby chuckled at her. "Now that is cheating," he said. "You know you have to eat."

Automatically Angela jumped off Bobby's lap and raced to where she was to sit at the table. She was a little small to sit at the table but an old phone book gave enough height. She climbed onto the chair and sat there after rolling up the sleeves to her hoodie. "Papa Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby was grinning. It worked every time she was being stubborn. He made it into a game and the boys used it on occasion to get her to eat when she was being stubborn. He pulled out a bowl and filled it with enough for a dhampir child like her. Again he was not going to tempt the wrath of Ellen Harvelle because his idjit girl wasn't eating to fit her metabolic needs. Essentially he filled up an adult size bowl and wheeled it over to put it in front of her.

Angela looked at what was in the bowl. "Stew!" It was her favorite and Bobby made the best. The stuff from the diners weren't the best in the world. She beamed at Bobby and folded her hands to wait while he served himself.

Bobby was laughing at her posture by the time he returned with his share. She definitely was waiting for him even though he could tell she wanted to dive in. It was funny to see a little proper version but it was also too cute for words and that was saying a lot since Bobby was disinclined like the Winchesters to delve too far into cute. Putting his bowl on the table he said, "Okay Angie. You can eat."

Angela smiled and picked up her spoon. Even though she was now starving, she still was very ladylike in eating with her spoon and not slurping it down like an animal. Mama Ellen said that the dogs did that but not little girls and Sam insisted on it even though Dean teased him by talking with his mouth full and cheeks bulging. She took a couple of bites and said, "Just right Papa Bobby. N the carrots is soft."

Bobby smiled, pleased that her palate was satisfied. "Eat up."

Angela continued to eat, pausing every so often to take a drink of the water that Bobby had gotten for her. She looked at her near empty bowl and thought about something. Then looking at Bobby she asked, "Is this good for the special something inside Kira?"

Bobby paused, nearly spitting out the swallow of beer he had taken. What the hell was she talking about? Did she just? He looked at Angela looking at him with a thoughtful expression and wondered if the Winchesters did this on purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sam and Dean go to answer the summons of the Centurion and Angie stays with Bobby. Seems like there are a few things that may be a surprise later. Stay tuned for more Memories of a Century...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Never thought we'd be back here."

"Makes sense," Sam said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket as they walked down the halls. "Akira is a teacher here and after that shit at the Centurion…"

"That I can agree on."

It had been at most a two day drive towards the Centurion headquarters which was nicknamed The Manor. During that trip Sam and Dean discussed how they were going to be able to convince these guys that Angela was off doing a job on her own for a friend and that they had some idea of what they were looking for. Sam knew that he jumped in without looking on this but only because he allowed his feelings for her and his desire to keep her safe override his judgment. He felt bad for dragging in Dean and would have gone on his own but Dean had pointed out that it would look really strange if one showed up without the other.

They arrived at the Manor and Sam could see why Angela would have to be bound in chains or, God forbid, dead to set foot in there. The Manor looked very much like the houses you saw out of old time horror films and Dean verbalized that they set foot into Wayne Manor. Like Roslyn Academy, there were a lot of artifacts and Sam was certain that a few of them definitely were deadly and some looked like opulent jewelry or pieces of armor. It definitely was like Wayne Manor.

The reason Sam agreed with Angela's feelings was the atmosphere. Certainly there were a few members of the order there; they saw Augusta there and she took the opportunity to tease them both. She was especially vindictive with him saying that there was a change in the wind and asked if Akira could smell it. Akira couldn't resist and said yes and that she never knew that Sam could be so forceful. She didn't word it quite like that but it came off as flirting and it made him blush and uncomfortable but it caused them to laugh.

There were other members there that looked at him and Dean like they were second class citizens or not even that. During those moments Akira took the lead much like Angela would. It was then that Sam and Dean started to see the dynamics between the various members and there seemed to be an elitist attitude; like what he and Dean did weren't enough or within what had been established eons before they were born. He wondered if it was anything like court intrigue of the old monarchs of Europe or something.

They ended up meeting the council and it was Akira that took the lead and explained that currently Angela was on a mission in response to a call from a friend and was unreachable. She explained that the Winchesters were qualified in helping the order find the staff. Sam thought she may have embellished a bit on his ability to research and Dean's give 'em hell attitude but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was setting it up to give them some standing.

It was made clear that what Angela said about being there on sufferance was only making light of it. One of the council made it clear that she was a rogue with a blatant disregard for the tenets of the Centurion having compromised countless missions for one life instead of remembering the priority. It cemented their feelings that they were dicks like the angels.

There was one of the council who was okay but Sam was wary of him and more likely Dean was too. He was well groomed and dressed in a dark suit with a dark purple shirt that was opened at the neck. His hair was dark and a little long; not long as Sam would have but long enough to be styled with that rebellious lock look. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "And we all know you are just jealous that she is capable of flying solo and without the fuss and glory."

The mysterious fellow was named Brendan and to Sam it seemed that he had more clout than the other council members. It was something to think on as they were asked to retrieve the staff of Osiris. They couldn't get out of there fast enough and Akira offered them a place to stay and work at the Academy. So now they were back at the Academy and heading towards Akira's office to talk about this since they really were screwed if they couldn't figure this out.

"Sam, you really think we can find this thing without Angie?"

"Not going there Dean." Sam shook his head slightly as they rounded the corner. He knew what Dean was probably thinking.

"Look Sam, if this is bad news… maybe we might have to have her memories poked." Dean shrugged, knowing that it was hard for him to even contemplate that. And he knew firsthand how that ended up being and he hated himself for suggesting it.

"And you and I both know what happens with that."

"Really? I didn't think you noticed with your interest in Ruby," Dean spat back more out of agitation. It was easy and convenient to use Sam as a target.

Sam pursed his lips as they stopped just outside the door. He felt his teeth grind at that. He knew he had done wrong to her but… "Believe it or not Angie and me talk."

"And I wonder if it was going anywhere," Dean muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Go back to butt sniffing." Dean knocked on the door. Damn, did being the big brother have to be this torturous.

"And what is that about?" Sam looked at his brother with a scrutinizing glare. He crossed his arms over his chest feeling annoyed that Dean brought up how he hurt Angela. It was going to hurt every time he thought about it and he hated himself for it.

Dean stared back thinking of something that wouldn't reveal what he had been asked not to tell. She always said he was the impulsive one and now he was paying the price for it. "Just… pay attention to what she does more," he managed to spit out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Sam shot back as Akira opened the door to her office. The glare was prominent on his features. He couldn't believe this.

"Am I interrupting?"

Sam glared at his brother some more before answering, "No. We're done here. Are we going to do this?"

Akira sensed that it was a sensitive situation and judging by Sam's posture it was related to personal feelings. She followed Sam's lead and let them in. She led the way to her collection of books that stood up straight like soldiers on the stacks. She climbed the ladder that was attached to it and went to the top. "Now I can tell you right now I don't know the exact location but…" She reached for a box after checking the label. "When Angie and I found the damn thing along with the other two, she left behind a couple of possible clues to where she hid them."

"Any reason why she wouldn't let you know?" Dean was curious about it and he was certain Sam was but his brother was trying not to attempt to strangle him. He figured asking the intelligent questions would redeem him just a little. "I mean you both found this staff thing and whatever else. Shouldn't… you know?"

Akira pulled a small box out of the one she pulled and checked it for damage. She made a slight victory sound as she put the larger box back and started climbing down. "That was the same thing I asked her but…"

Coming down, Akira missed a step and started to fall. She was prepared to land on her feet like a cat but she was surprised when a pair of arms caught her. She found herself being lowered to her feet by Sam, who reacted the moment she started to fall, subconsciously heeding Angela's request to look after her friend. She looked at him and grinned, "Nice catch, Sam."

"Habit," Sam offered with a slight shrug.

Akira let it slide but smiled her thanks. She held the box in both hands after making sure it wasn't damaged and walked over to her desk. "As I was saying, I asked her that and she said it was because of what we saw it do that she insisted on making sure they were safe."

Sam looked up. He was now curious about what happened since he noticed that Akira had a certain look about her. It also occurred to him that there was a very good reason for this and he was starting to doubt the 'good sense' of finding this thing before the demons did. He raised his brow as he approached Akira, "What happened then, Kira? What did you find?"

Akira looked at the Winchesters as she pressed her hands on the box resting on her desk. It had been nearly five or six years since that and she remembered what had happened like it was yesterday. She had ever since she had been summoned on this assignment. She could see the blackened fields and hear the tears… Sighing she answered, "Understand that there are things that are meant for good but if not respected…"

"It can blow up in your face," Dean countered, "So we are talking about something that can speed up the Apocalypse?"

"More like make what happened here with the wolves look like a picnic," Akira replied with a serious expression, "At least what I saw with one."

"So there are more?"

Akira sighed but caught Sam's expression. He wanted to know more. The same was on Dean's face. She nodded, "There are three."

"Always has to be three," Dean muttered.

Akira chuckled at that. "Well numbers are powerful, Dean. There are three that are considered very powerful in all lore: 3, 5 and 7. What we are talking about is three objects from the realm of the Egyptian pantheon."

Dean couldn't help but make a slight sound at that. "So you're telling us that your patron gods made these things and just left them here?"

"The world was different then," Akira explained, "Before history as most humans know it, the world thoroughly accepted the supernatural. Magic was allowed to flourish and the monsters that go bump in the night were able to roam free."

"But that changed," Sam interjected, "When the Ancients came into play."

"Nothing lasts forever," Akira replied with a nod. She was pleased that Sam bothered to familiarize himself with some aspects. No doubt it focused mostly on the origin of the dhampirs. "The Ancients did rise up and the wars began. All the pantheons were involved in some way."

"Wait so the gods were duking it out?" Dean wondered what the hell had been going on this planet.

"The gods don't interfere," Sam corrected, "At least not in the fighting."

"Considering that the Grand Canyon was the site of a petty dispute and it wasn't between gods," Akira muttered more as an aside. It was difficult to contemplate. That was why she still considered herself a student of the Ancient Mysteries. Focusing back on the Winchesters, she continued, "But Sam is right to a degree. The gods are bound by certain rules but there is such a thing as loopholes and there is the whole concept of the Champions."

Sam thought about it a little bit. Having participated in a Tournament of Souls and then Angela explaining the receiving of sigils… He looked at Akira, "They were forged for the Champions to use weren't they?"

"That is the theory for what me and Angie found," Akira nodded in affirmation. She ran her fingers on the edges of the box. "But most of the objects that are older were created for the Champions. Back then Champions, the first ones, were those Ancients that decided to go against their demonic nature and fight for humanity. What we found, Angie believed came from that time which was why she decided to essentially bury them and only she would know the location."

"But you just said she left clues," Dean pointed out.

Akira couldn't help but smile at the elder Winchester and replied, "And you should know how she works, Dean. If she were to hide something and if something were to happen to her, she would leave something to at least warn people."

Sam and Dean shared a look at that. They knew that as much. Sam looked at Akira and asked, "So you think that whatever is in there may help?"

"I hope so because I have no intention of letting the Centurion bring it in for safety. Not after that." Akira looked at the Winchesters firmly to show her resolve. "You sure you want to get involved with this?" She poised her hands on the box, prepared to open it if they were willing. Like her friend, she was adamant about giving the choice.

* * *

><p>Nighttime was as at its high and perfect to hide under its cloak of darkness. It was perfect for a meeting of the minds and for other activities that were a matter of life and death. The rain was starting to pour down adding to the cloak of darkness but it was fairly easy for a pair of eyes to see through the cloak as they observed their surroundings.<p>

Kesset looked around, ignoring the pounding rain. His wings shook off the water; the natural oils making it bead and run off. His human skin though was getting soaked but he was used to it… sort of. Ever since he had left Karnak to take up his mission, he had been learning a lot of things that were vastly different from the sanctuary. For instance, in this case, it was the rain. The Nile flooded yearly in Egypt and Karnak functioned similarly so regular rainfall was an oddity. There were a lot of other things that were odd and he struggled to learn them mostly through the help of the Winchesters and of course the little princess.

Kesset looked at the building he had followed the rogues and his inside man to and prayed to the goddess that this member of the offshoot of the cursed Assassins was not going to betray him. He had taken a gamble when he saw the crest of the order and so far it has paid off though he was under the impression that Sam was willing to take a step but warily. Then again after what he found out from Cerebus, he was going to observe more on the situation and not say anything. Right now though, this was important since he was in tuned to any and all potential threats to his charge.

"The Malachi has a phrase about staying out too long in the rain."

Kesset glanced at Castiel as the angel stood beside him. He looked back on the compound and replied, "I think that hardly applies to us. We are not human."

Castiel looked at the young guard. Things still were a bit tense after what happened but he was willing to give a little. They did have one thing in common and it wasn't like either were going to not be permitted to do their job. "Your assessment is correct."

Kesset nodded in politeness. He was still miffed at what the angel did to him though later, as he thought about it after calming down, he understood where the angel was going. It didn't make it right but he could understand. It was what allowed him to tolerate the presence of the angel. "How is the princess?"

"Angela is well," Castiel replied looking down at the warehouse. "Sam asked me to retrieve a healer. She is on the mend."

"Good. I can imagine it put a strain on everything."

"Indeed." Castiel made a slight movement with his head as he thought about what he had witnessed between the Winchesters and what happened between him and Angela. He certainly wasn't going into detail that he had been asked to sing to her and not what humans would call singing. She specifically asked for him to sing like he did in the sky. "Her requests were unusual but understandable."

Kesset made a slight humming sound at that. He was well aware of Angela's unusual requests. Some of them she just did like when she decided to pet his feathers without asking. "As long as she is getting better."

"She will be fine. Sam and Dean are looking after her."

"I know."

The pair stood there in silence as the rain poured onto them. They could literally stand there for hours and would have done so but there was a reason for them to get together. Castiel was the first to speak, "What exactly are we here for?"

Kesset glanced at Castiel with a bland expression. Neither were big on facial expressions and were as stoic as cops in suits or some phrase that Dean would have come up with. "There has been some activity with the demons."

"Hardly surprising," Castiel replied equally bland. "Most of what is to come is at their hand."

"They are after something, possibly a weapon that would turn the tide in favor of the demons."

Castiel thought about it a bit. There were literally hundreds of possible weapons that the demons could use. Some were not even weapons in the traditional sense… at least what humans conceived as a weapon. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, which is why I have someone checking in with these rogues." Kesset spat the last word out in distaste. He had no love for the rogues that were ingrained in their own hatred of anything that wasn't human. The irony was that their gifts were hardly human in origin… not that they would listen to that.

"Who?"

"An agent of the order of the Arbiters," Kesset replied as he shook his wings off. The last of the rogues were entering the building and their meeting was about to begin.

"You asked an Arbiter?"

"They are skilled in this," Kesset allowed. "It is as it was when they were first created."

"They are also a part of the others."

"Yes, I know. My trust is being extended to this one." Kesset glanced at Castiel as if to gauge his reaction. Deciding on what to say, he added, "Sam and Dean extended their trust and I am inclined to follow."

"Sounds foolish."

"Considering they were approached during a sensitive time… they've handled it fairly well." Kesset looked downwards and gave a tap to the angel's arm. "That's the last of them."

"Where are you going?" Castiel was all for meeting with Kesset and discussing what they were going to do with regards to their duty. Besides he was on his own mission and that was to find his father; he was going to find God. Also he highly doubted that Kesset would want his company on this even though it would eventually concern their charge.

"As I said, the demons are after a weapon and there are rumors that it involves the princess." Kesset looked at Castiel. The water was pouring down and seemed to matt his hair but he still looked very bird like in his mannerism and posture. "I am verifying it."

Castiel didn't say anything as Kesset spread his wings and glided down to the ground. He stared as the young guard looked around before joining him on the ground. Any threat geared towards his charge, he took seriously. Looking for God could wait.

"If you wish, I could help you in your mission." Kesset offered. It was a kindness on his end since he sensed that Castiel was giving up something important for this. "It would be a thanks."

"It involves Angela."

That was good enough for Kesset. He knew the angel would follow through on his duty as a guardian angel. He offered because of that but he had been wary to do so. He had sensed something was off with the angel the last couple of times they had met. He didn't push out of respect but he kept an eye on the angel.

With a silent look exchanged, the guard and the angel made their way into the warehouse. They walked in straight as ramrods like it was normal business. Kesset did have the foresight to suggest that they find a vantage point where they wouldn't be detected. They found it directly overhead and they were able to pick up what was going down below.

Kesset was able to pick out his contact. It was the Arbiter named Sean and was probably the only one that he was willing to extend a little trust to out of the two orders that he wasn't particularly fond of. In all fairness, the Arbiters were hardly the same as the Assassins but because of their history, there left little room for any distinction at least in his view and he had good cause.

"The contract has been given. We are to use any and all means necessary."

"So what exactly are we going after?"

Kesset leaned over to make sure that he heard everything. His hearing was already excellent being what he was. Yet he had to make sure. And part of it was his trust issues.

"They say that there is a weapon that could change the tide of things. One that is said to have come from the gods themselves."

Kesset tensed at the revelation. There were dozens of weapons that were created by the gods and in the wrong hands they could produce the most devastating of effects. Some were horrible to contemplate in the first place. He glanced at Castiel who was listening just as intently.

"Now we are to get this for our contact…"

"You mean the demon bitch. Why are we even bothering?"

The group below looked like it tensed collectively as they looked at the dissenter. Apparently it was a sensitive subject for the group since there appeared to be others that didn't like the idea but they weren't about to question it either. Kesset wondered if an all-out fight was going to occur.

"Because there is a bigger prize and one that has evaded us for so long." The leader of the group looked around before continuing, "It is one that is responsible for everything that has happened and it will be very profitable."

Kesset and Castiel both strained to hear more. Neither of them noticed one of the rogues managed to get up on the beam they were on and was making their way towards them. A weapon was raised to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Sam and Dean are having a mini spat before learning more and Kess and Cass may be running into trouble. This and more next time on Memories of a Century...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The building looked old and decrepit but it was a mere illusion. The purpose was to hide what purpose it served. Damion was actually proud of the illusion that he had created while Lenya directed the troops. Personally he thought it was a little too elaborate but given the parties involved, he could see why. He just had to make sure that things were as they were ordered to be. So here he was waiting outside the building, waiting.

A dark van pulled up and Damion sighed as it came to a stop. Immediately it started shaking violently as the sliding door opened. Out came a hooded, struggling figure being held fast by two rogue hunters. Damion crossed his arms over his chest and sighed like he was bored as the hunters finally managed to bring their prize to him. "Are you done?"

"Gave us quite a fight and he still is kicking," the leader said as he walked up to Damion. "Couldn't get the other one though and frankly… I wouldn't know where to begin with that one." He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care.

Damion looked at the struggling figure with a raise brow. Lenya wanted him so he would put up with it. "Don't worry about it. He won't be a problem."

It was true since the other wasn't in much of a position to help considering turn of events. Plus Lenya seemed to know things that he didn't. He wasn't going to try and interpret her thoughts and plans. In the end they always seemed to unravel and become known and in a way that made you feel like you were an idiot. This plan though, he got it but he highly doubted that what Lenya wanted would work but he wasn't going to argue.

The hooded figure struggled all the way into the building where he managed to fling aside one of his captors. It freed him up to grab the other and fling him to the side. Damion took in the scene with a bored expression. He was impressed with the wingspan and the force they exhibited when their prisoner batted one of the rogues with them. The nice thing was that this wasn't one of those bastard angels. That would have been hell.

Bored with the whole thing and the prisoner didn't even bother taking the hood off, probably because he was pissed, Damion walked up to the prisoner, avoiding the flailing limbs and with the same deftness as before, muttered the spell and touched the prisoner. He went down and hard but still struggled against the effects. He looked down and said, "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't be prepared for this?" Looking at the rogues, he said, "Come on. We haven't got all day and I don't care if you bump his head."

The growling from under the hood was a fierce indicator that their prisoner was not happy with the situation. The nice thing was that he couldn't talk courtesy of the spell that Damion used. He did put up a fight all the way to where Damion was told to bring him. Waiting there sure enough was Lenya looking pretty pleased with herself. Damion pointed to where they were to drop their prisoner and moved to the side. "I really don't see how this will help."

"Well watch and see," Lenya simpered. She gestured towards the prisoner. "Give him some air."

Damion sighed and nodded at the rogues. One of them held onto the prisoner while the other stepped up saying, "Well we brought what you wanted. The other one got away though."

Lenya peered at their prisoner as he was forced to be on his knees. She grinned as the prisoner still struggled to be defiant. "It is no matter. We have what we need. Wouldn't you say so… young guard?" She pulled the hood off.

Kesset growled as he struggled against his bonds and the spell. He disliked the fact that there was such a thing that could disable him like that. Unfortunately such things existed because there was always someone who wanted to control somebody else and it was a whole checks and balances thing. It didn't mean he had to like it.

He had been with Castiel and they were looking into a possible threat against the little princess and it turned out to be a trap. He wasn't going to completely be pissed with Sean since he encouraged the Arbiter to infiltrate the rogues and find out what was going on. He was mad at himself for not seeing it as a trap. The least he could do was to get Castiel out of there. It was a risk but he sensed that things were not all right with the angel.

He fought the rogues off but they managed to get the drop on him. They went for his wings and without mercy; they were a strength and weakness, if you knew where to hit. He was surprised that they even knew where to hit since to other people, they were invisible. He made sure of it even though he was still bound to Gabriel's 'solution'.

After subduing him, they tied him up and with the usual: iron laced ropes. He couldn't use his powers but he could give hell and he did. He made it a struggle all the way to wherever it was they took him. He didn't know since they threw a sack over his head and continued to torture his wings, causing excruciating pain to them but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. He merely glared up at the demon he was forced to see.

Lenya took in the glare and was amused by it. She was not amused that he was so silent but she couldn't help but mock him, "Aw… is the birdie man upset?" When she heard his growl she teased, "Can't talk?"

Damion knew what was coming and was prepared to lighten up on the gag part of the spell and gave a wave of his fingers. "He can talk. Whether or not he will…" He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Actions speak louder than words," Kesset retorted. He twisted his body slightly, trying to get the iron ropes off but to no avail.

"So you can talk," Lenya said, pleased that she didn't have to be too drastic though given the fact that he was a prisoner and struggling…

"And being with a brain is capable of speech."

Lenya chuckled and it turned into her girlish laugh. She liked this Avian. She had never really met one before since they were often elusive. They preferred to interact with their own and if they were with outsiders, it was in places like sanctuaries. She took a couple of steps forward and leaned to look closer. "And I suppose you are but you're not what I thought you to be."

"If you're looking for my father, you're looking in the wrong place." Kesset didn't want to bring up his father but most often people mistook him for his father. "I'm just a nobody."

"A nobody who looks after the most important person in my life," Lenya pointed out as she touched Kesset's face. She smirked when he pulled away from her touch. "Along with one of those pesky angels. I wonder what the other side sees in her."

Kesset had a vague idea who she was talking about. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of talking unless he was forced to. He snapped his jaw shut and merely glared. It was pretty much the only freedom of movement he had as of now. He tried to shift since it was uncomfortable for him and his wings. He knew they had taken a beating and even if her were able to break the spell and escape, he would be hard put to go any distance. Even if he shifted into his bird form he would be challenged. He wasn't afraid but…

"But I think I have something better. Don't I?"

"You have the wrong one. Try my father," Kesset retorted.

Lenya moved to be in Kesset's face. The look of venom in it would have intimidated anyone else but it had little effect on the Avian guard. "You think I am stupid, boy? I know who you are and I know who your father is. You think to throw me off?"

Kesset gave a defiant smirk at Lenya, "I'll do anything so you know nothing."

The result was a hard punch to his face. Had it been a human, it wouldn't have hurt much. When it was someone with supernatural strength, then it was a different matter entirely. The blow to his jaw hurt and Kesset felt blood in his mouth. He turned his head to the side and spit it out onto the ground. He rubbed his tongue to find his lip had been split at well and could feel the sanguine taste of blood.

"You will tell me what I want to know and maybe it will be less painful for you." Lenya walked around towards the back of Kesset.

Kesset didn't turn to look but he felt a bit uneasy about the whole thing. There was the distinct possibility that she could see his wings. Some stronger beings could see through the illusions that were put up so things weren't so readily apparent. He glanced at Damion who was looking bored and it was clear that this was all the she-demon's show as Dean would put it. He was just going to have to grin and bear it, as the human expression went.

It came all of a sudden when his shoulder was gripped tightly and fingers curled. It sounded like bones were being broken as a crunching sound was heard. Kesset made a face since it was the shoulder he had been hit on by one of the rogues. Then he felt the demon's breath on his ear, "I know that hurt but not as what your kind would expect now would they?"

Kesset didn't grace her with an answer. He did manage to straighten up a little and look forward. It did hurt and she was right. There were worse places an Avian could take a hit to and it wasn't pretty.

Lenya chuckled as she squeezed again, feeling the muscles tense. She released him and walked so she could be seen. She waved a hand to dismiss the rogues saying that they were done here but they still needed to keep an eye out for the other thing. She said, "You still have a job to do. Make sure that you are gentle with the girl but the others… do what you like."

"You will not touch her," Kesset growled as the rogues left, not caring about his fate. They would suffer for their treachery later.

Lenya punched Kesset across the face again. It was actually a backhand but it felt more like a punch. She leaned low and retorted, "I will do what I want, when I want especially when little sister is concerned."

"And I won't give her up. If that is your aim."

"Oh you will give her up and you won't even know it," Lenya replied as she grabbed Kesset's chin and pinched hard. She looked into his eyes with a smug look. "You see… me and little sister go way back and always she had managed to avoid doing exactly what I want. Not even time in hell with me and Daddy could achieve that even though we did expand on her talents."

Kesset let her ramble. As she did, he came to a few conclusions. He narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "You know about her but you can't find her."

"A minor problem," Lenya admitted, "But one that can be easily rectified." She had turned to look at Damion and he had straightened out but didn't move. She then looked at Kesset on the ground. "And as I said earlier, you will tell us whether you know it or not."

"Fat chance," Kesset retorted, trying an expression Dean used. It sounded funny to him but it seemed to be the right thing to use in this sort of situation.

Lenya laughed at the young guard. She thought the whole thing hilarious. She knew that last retort was not natural to him. No doubt he learned it from a human… more likely Dean Winchester. That man had a way with words that was amusing to her. She shook her head in amusement as she gazed down at the guard. "Now I know that isn't you talking. Where did you learn that? Dean?"

"I spend my time with humans. They amuse me," Kesset replied, not telling her that it was Dean. He may have taken an oath of veracity but there was a clause in there that pertained to the very safety of a charge or charges. Since he was of the guard and he was specifically sent to watch over the princess and her own… He could tell a partial truth. He managed a half shrug. "I find their references most unusual."

"I bet you do," Lenya countered with a grin. She knew that this one was going to make things difficult. She lived for a challenge. "Now you will tell me where little sister is or it will be difficult for you and I would hate to spoil something so magnificent so soon." She ran her fingers on his cheek, pleased that he was resisting her touch. This was going to be good.

"Since she is hidden form you, you shall receive no help from me." Kesset set his body in a firm stance as best as he could. He would rather be sentenced to torture in hell before giving that up.

"Too bad then."

The next thing Kesset felt was excruciating pain. Lenya had grabbed one of his wings and gave a deft twist. He heard a crunch followed by something piercing the frame near where they were attached. He couldn't help but cry out with a loud grunt. He heard Lenya coo saying that it was better now that everyone could see his wings but it was dulled when she stabbed his wing again and white fire shot up through them and into his back.

* * *

><p>"Cas! KESS!"<p>

Bobby had been woken up by most things that made him think that the supernatural was invading his house. It was different when he heard the high pitched scream of Angela's little voice followed by the crash of lightning and thunder. He was out of bed and wheeled to where she had taken up residence to sleep… the old battered couch in the study.

He came into the study just as she screamed again and narrowly was hit by one of his rare volumes that was a first edition or something. There were other things flying around and the heavier furniture was rumbling like she was trying to lift it but couldn't because it was too heavy. The sight though was what had him concerned.

She was sitting up on the couch and her eyes were open but she wasn't seeing anything in front of her. Bobby managed to get in close even though it seemed that she had created a swirling vortex like it was protecting her. The grizzled hunter was certain she had no idea how she was doing it if she was aware it. There was a lot they weren't sure to expect since it was clear she had her dhampir faculties and being her current size, the inhibitions were probably down.

Bobby wheeled in close and noticed that the dogs were looking at her and then at him, whining. They were scared to get close? It sounded ridiculous since Cerebus was full blooded hell hound and this Lilah mutt was like Sasha and yet here they were looking scared. Looking at her, Bobby could see where they might be scared. Now he was faced with the dilemma of getting her out of whatever she was going through.

He didn't have to do much since Setna, being a cat decided to take matters into his own paws. Leaping from Bobby's lap, the cat jumped and landed on the couch. Without fear the black cat approached her, his amber eyes looking up at her like a cat would. It surprised Bobby when the cat suddenly reached out with a paw and swiped at her hand.

"Ow!" Angela grabbed her hand the moment she felt the claws from the cat embed in her skin. The effect was instantaneous and whatever was floating in the air dropped and the furniture stopped rattling. She looked at Bobby who was looking at her just as Setna jumped back into his lap. "Papa Bobby?"

Bobby had been stunned at what the cat did and it was now lounging on his lap like nothing happened and he was seeing a girl and she was holding a bleeding hand. It was automatic for him to go over to where he kept a first aid kit and pulled it out. Angela ended up following him holding her hand and tugged on his shirt. "Kess in trouble n Cas."

Bobby knew that there would be time to talk once he got her hand cleaned up. Still he managed to say, "Not now."

Angela frowned as her little hand was grasped and given a little sting as Bobby applied a cleansing antiseptic. It was urgent. Kesset and Castiel were in trouble. Still she was silent as she looked at the scratch and then glanced at Setna. The cat was looking at her with a wide eyed expression. She narrowed hers at him. _You did this._

_ And I should get a medal. It's not like the slobbering fleabags were doing anything._

_ Never cross the alpha when she is in the mood._

_ Please. It was a simple matter of seeing that the alpha was in a trance. It's not like she could get out of it._

Angela frowned at what Setna was saying to Cerebus who was looking ruffled but also trying to be reassuring to her. What was she doing? All she knew was that Kesset and Castiel had gotten into trouble. It was like she had been there in person but she couldn't really see it. Then she felt Setna scratch her and then…

"All done," Bobby said as he put the soiled rag on the desk. He was still holding her hand and looking at her. "What happened Angie?"

_Pfft. It wasn't a nightmare I can tell you that._

_ Quiet you lazy demon of a beast._

_ You're just jealous cause you and the bigfoot there couldn't break her out of it._

_ An alpha should be respected. You both have shown it._

Angela looked at the animals. "Ceebee, Setna, stop." She looked at Lilah who was looking at her with mournful eyes but they were full of understanding. She gave a slight nod and looked up at Bobby and explained, "Ceebee and Setna were talking too much."

Bobby accepted that. There was no point in asking whether or not she could talk to the animals. It was clear that she could and only to the dogs and some extension the cat, which was now starting to purr on his lamp. Right now he needed to find out what had her nearly destroying his study and it appeared she didn't even realize she had been doing it. "Okay but I need you focus now Angie. You said that Kess and Cas are in trouble."

Angela nodded and looked to a spot behind Bobby. It came back now. It was appearing in flashes. She saw the inside of a huge building. Kesset and Castiel were together and looking down at something. It was like they were trying to hear something but what caught her attention what was coming out of the shadows and towards them. Kesset was the first to react and pushed Castiel out of the way.

Bobby watched as she looked at the wall behind him. Her eyes were moving rapidly like she was scanning it. He took it to mean that she remembered something. It told him that it wasn't a run of the mill nightmare; that much he figured out when he came into the study and it was in the process of being destroyed. She appeared to be thinking so he was going to let her run with it just as long as no hysterics didn't happen.

"They know how to hurt Kess and Cas," Angela finally said. She had thought about what she saw in her dreams and remembered. "They hurted Kess. Kess is hurt." She started rubbing her shoulder and down her arm. She looked at the wall she had been staring at. "They are hurting him now, Papa Bobby. They are hurting Kess."

"Right now?"

Angela looked at Bobby and nodded sadly. "Uh-huh. They are hurting him. He won't tell them what they want to know." Her eyes started to brim with tears. "They hurt him bad n I feels it."

"I was afraid of this."

Bobby turned to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room looking like he ran a marathon. The angel looked exhausted standing there and much more mussed than usual. He raised his brow as Angela burst into a smile and ran at the angel to grab him into a hug and saying that she was glad he was all right.

It was comical to watch the angel look down at the little girl and stare at her like he had never had seen her do that before. Then slowly the angel's hands came down and patted her on the back stiffly, like anything more would cause her to break. It was even more comical to see that action alone wasn't enough to get Angela to let go of him. In the end, Castiel lowered his arms again and more gently and with more expression than Bobby had ever seen returned the hug and said, "I'm alright little one."

"I'm glad youse okay Cas," Angela replied giving a final hug before stepping back. She patted his hand and beamed up at him. She held onto his hand.

Bobby would have liked to have taken a picture but now was not the time. "Alright, can you explain what in sam hill is going on?"

Castiel looked at Bobby and felt Angela's hands squeeze his. His fingers instinctively curled around her little hand. "I'm afraid that Angela is experiencing something that comes from the guardian charge bond."

"Can you elaborate?"

Castiel looked down at Angela and then at Bobby. "Should she be listening to this? She might not understand."

"Hey, this," Bobby gestured around the room, "was caused by whatever it was that happened. If something is going on I need to know. I am not going to sit here and have something bite me in the ass and something happens to her." He looked up at the angel with a narrowed look as he wheeled himself closer.

Castiel took in the grizzled hunter's demeanor. The whole business at the warehouse was a trap to get to his charge. They were still after whatever it was they were after and they thought that the one with the knowledge was his charge. He knew that she knew things and if they discovered her current situation then things would… He could imagine worst cases and he knew that if that happened, Sam and Dean would never forgive him.

It was better for Bobby to know more than what he had observed. Castiel nodded and released Angela's hand. He put his arm around her to try and shuffle her forward but she refused to leave his side. She grasped his trench coat making him sigh. "What she is experiencing was only designed so that the guardian would know if their charge is in trouble. This is…"

"You're trying to say that it goes both ways with her."

"Yes. It is very rare that the charge feels the reverse." Castiel refrained from mentioning what had happened when he had been dead those few moments. "In the case of Angela, it is to the point where she can feel what is being experienced."

"So what the hell happened that you're here and she's screaming someone is hurting Kess?"

"We were ambushed and Kesset was taken. The enemy is after something and I fear that they know about Angela. They will try to find her using all means necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like Kess is in trouble and Cas explains the situation to Bobby. Can't really catch a break now can we? Keep watching for more on Memories of a Century...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What is this place?"

"Well according to this, provided I translated it correctly, this is a viewing well," Akira answered Dean's question as she looked at the scrap of paper she had everything written down on. She frowned, trying to make sure that she had it correct. "Here is one of the five keys to the vault."

"Can always count on Angie to make a puzzle out of everything," Dean commented as he looked at the remains of an old brick building. It looked like something like a fire took it out. There was hardly anything left. "And always putting it in a place that looks like a code hazard."

Sam merely looked on in silence, taking in the view of the place. After hearing the story that Akira told them about what happened five or six years ago, he could understand why Angela wouldn't want anyone to know about the three tributes of the Nile. From the gist of things, it made the Apocalypse look like a picnic and that was just the destruction from one. He couldn't imagine with all three put together.

It had put them in a bind since it was evident that the clues were not going to be easy. The only thing they had to go on was a flat stone disk that looked like it belonged in one of those ancient civilizations. It was circular and flat and was the width of Sam's hand splayed out. The carvings were scripted and looked like squiggles according to Dean but Sam figured it was important to her and ultimately she would know what it meant.

Akira was good with languages but she admitted that she was not good with word puzzles like Angela. Dean thought she was kidding since he had been on the receiving end of Angela teasing him with semantics until Akira gave an example that had both him and Sam wondering what the hell she meant. It certainly took on a different meaning when Akira also dropped that when Angela was bored she would use multiple languages and often those required three or more parts. It certainly had Sam appreciate her intelligence more and had him chuckling when she used to joke about needing a major.

Akira managed to get part of the squiggles translated that she knew which happened to be Sanskrit. She declared it was unusual since the piece was from the Levant or modern day Syria but it was so like Angela. They got part of the translation and they ended up here in the middle of West Virginia at some burnt down building that, from records, was once a warehouse dating back to the 1700s. It had the 'Angie appeal' as Dean would put it so they were trying their luck there.

Sam looked around and pulled out the stone disk to look at it. He glanced down at Sasha who ambled past to catch up with Akira and watched thoughtfully. He couldn't forget what Angela said to him when they left and she had whispered it to him. Why, he could only guess but he figured out a few things and he was keeping it in mind along with worrying how she was doing and missing her.

"You look like a girl who just got dumped."

Sam turned to look at Dean with a glare. "Shut up."

Dean grinned at his brother, "Hey, I miss her too. I'm used to the little squirt."

Sam just gave the look that turned into the bitch face. He didn't say anything because Dean was right and caught him. He shook his head and turned to walk away and look around some more for some sign that would point them in the right direction.

"Hey come on Sammy." Dean was actually disappointed at Sam's non-reaction. His brother was behaving more like a girl but at least it wasn't as bad as when their girl was sick. He followed Sam before he ended up stepping on something that would bring trouble. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing missing her."

Sam had paused in front of the door that led to the main room and was staring at it. There was something off about it and he wasn't exactly sure as to what. He thought he saw something and just stood there looking.

Dean looked at his brother and warily approached. "Sammy? You okay?" When Sam didn't respond he tried a more lighthearted approach, "You're not gonna ignore me over that now are you?" He had his hand reaching for his gun.

Sam heard Dean but he also thought he heard something else. His hand was still clutching the disk and he glanced at it and then back at the door. It was something to try. He held up his hand to indicate that Dean should wait a minute and stepped closer towards what was left of the door but didn't go through it.

Dean caught up to Sam and watched his little brother look at the door. "You find something?"

"Maybe," Sam replied as he studied the doorframe. "You find anything off about this doorway?"

"No," Dean replied gruffly after a quick look.

Sam shot an annoyed look at Dean and gestured at it. "Really look at it." He moved so Dean could get a better look. "It looks like there's something about it…" He shrugged his shoulders.

Dean humored Sam and moved in front of it. He looked around and then suddenly his eyes got big in amazement. "Gosh, you're right Sam. The only thing unusual about this door… is that it has a stick stuck in it." He pulled a twig out and held it up to Sam.

Sam scowled and slapped the stick away. "Jerk. I'm being serious."

"So am I, Sam. There's nothing here." Dean gestured around. "We haven't found anything that would indicate Angie was ever here. It was a long shot anyway since Kira could only translate part of it and the rest was guesswork."

Sam knew that but he also got the feeling that they were close. He didn't like to admit it but there was quite a bit he didn't know about Angela and what she did. Only through the hints and what she was willing to tell, like when she told him about Setna down to the details, was he able to know anything about her. Most is what she showed on the job and towards him and Dean and anyone else they met along the way. Maybe it was a recipe for disaster but he did trust her and knew her as she was now. Looking at Dean, Sam decided to take the plunge and step through. It was stupid since anything strange and unusual should be approached with caution.

At first Sam thought he was going to get ribbed at by Dean for making a big fuss over the damn door and nothing happened. It was barely a minute when Dean pointed at his hand, "Sam, put that thing down."

Sam looked down to find something happening with the disk. He was quick to obey and tried to drop it but he couldn't and he didn't want to. "I can't."

Dean thought Sam was being a bitch with the bitch face because he couldn't see the significance of that door. He figured they took a shot and that was that. Nothing happened and maybe the Centurion dicks would get the idea that whatever the thing was didn't need to be found. If they had a hard time finding it then the demons would too.

When Sam stepped through the door, Dean thought he was just being stubborn. He got a surprise when he noticed the stone disk thing doing something weird. When that kind of thing happened, it was best to stop drop and get away. He didn't like the fact that Sam couldn't do that so he stepped through the door and grabbed his brother's hand to try and get it out, thinking that it was a supernatural force. He didn't expect Sam to fight him. "Come on Sam. Let it go!"

"Wait." Sam motioned his brother to relax a little.

"Sam," Dean warned.

There wasn't much to get out since something appeared in front of them. They stood there, watching as a ghostly image of Angela appeared with her back towards them, like she was waiting for someone. It was creepy since it was ghostly looking. Dean asked, "What is it?"

"Looks like a memory," Sam replied after thinking about it for a moment. "And it's stuck in this thing." He looked down at the disk and noticed the hole that was in the center where the light seemed to be coming out of.

"A memory?" Dean frowned looking at the image. "Okay what the hell has Angie dabble into?"

"No idea but…" Sam looked at the ghostly image. That it was her, there was no doubt. It was just odd since he could see her tattoo underneath the strap of her tank top and she never really showed it. He took a moment to gawk at it since it was a nice tattoo and it looked… He cleared his throat slightly.

It was a younger version definitely since the hair was shorter. Now it extended to just above the small of her back. Plus she seemed a bit more… Sam couldn't describe it but it felt good. "Maybe it is since that is a younger version."

Dean didn't fail to notice Sam was looking at their girl's back and in particular her shoulder. It may only be a memory or whatever the hell it was but man his little brother… It was good material for blackmail later. He still thought Sam was being a bonehead about her. He did agree that it was a younger version of her. "And she looks hot," he teased.

Sam shot Dean a look before taking a step closer. As soon as he did, the image of Angela said, "It's about time you showed up. Getting slow there."

The image turned to look directly at Sam and Dean and for a moment both thought she was talking to them. It was clarified when another person walked into the picture. Both Winchesters blinked at who it was as the person responded in Italian and they could both guess that it was something akin to swearing and insults.

Angela was chuckling and replied in English, "You really have improved sounding like a sailor with just the right amount of Italian hotheadedness."

Her companion replied with a thick Italian accent, "Only because you annoy me so cara mia. Now you said you needed my help. What can Niccolo do for you? Perhaps distract a pretty guard?"

"No you sex driven fiend," Angela replied slapping him on the shoulder. She turned to face her friend. "This is important."

"Everything you do is important cara mia. Anyone who has met you knows that." Niccolo paused and studied her. "I heard about what happened and it's not your fault."

"Trying to get me out of a guilt trip?"

"Only speaking the truth. No one knew of its power and while terrible that the damage is done, it is not in the hands of the enemy or those proclaiming to fight for humanity." Niccolo grasped her hand and held it gently. "And I am always honored to serve l'angelo che cammina sulla terra. So whatever you need."

Angela tolerated the kiss on her hand before pulling it away. She was smirking at the Italian. "If your skills are as good as that silver tongue of yours then I know that what I have in mind will be all right. Just have to make it difficult to open without keys."

"Si, brava," Niccolo agreed, "Keys and the old way to guide to the next. Of course to make it potent, I need something else from you." He held his hand out.

"Right." Angela pulled out a small vial filled with blood. "It is binding Niccolo. Once it is done there will only be a few who can unlock the others."

"I know that. As long as you know that cara then this shall work. Where should the first be."

"On the compass and with the instructions I gave you. The rest follows as the spell concocted. Perhaps it would have been easier to leave it in the hands of the gods but even their sanctuaries can be breached." Angela looked at Niccolo with a warning look. "Once this is done…"

"I volunteered and I will not remember a thing. Of course the danger is on you though you prefer it cara mia." Niccolo smirked at her. "Though I suspect much has changed since you and the bookworm passed my way?"

The conversation switched to Italian for a moment. It sounded like it was a set of instructions and ended with Angela saying, "Hidden in plain sight and where least suspected. Only revealed through the red lines and the first where friendships were affirmed."

The image disappeared, leaving Sam and Dean looking at it until Dean said, "What the hell was that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder. He had no idea but it was definitely a memory they witnessed and he was well aware that he wanted to punch the Italian in the face for his over familiarity with Angela. It made him uncomfortable while he was with Dean since he knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of a memory but… He needed time to think.

"Obviously that was a memory," Akira said from the doorway. Sasha was standing beside her looking at the Winchesters with her tongue lolling out. "And we are dealing with the old way."

Dean looked at Akira and then at Sam. His brother was off in his own world at the moment and in thought. He frowned at Akira as he asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Sam?"<p>

Sam turned to look at Akira as she approached where he decided to think about things. It had been a lot to digest to learn that what the memory was talking about was old, very old. A fair comparison was an ancient version of the Gauntlet. It was one of many ways that had been developed by later generations to contain what had been left behind during the wars. Also they picked up another stone disk again with a mixture of languages like the original one.

It had been later discovered that the remains of the building that burned down two years ago belonged to a family that dated back to the Patriots. Sam figured that it was one of those friendships Angela had made. She did say that she was with the militia. It wouldn't surprise him that she would have maintained friendships with the families of the people she met through time. It only made sense that she would have sought places with some meaning to her.

What he was brooding over was how he felt viewing that memory. When they got back to the motel, he left with the pretext of research and was grateful Dean didn't press him. It really was a chance to go for a walk and he eventually wound up at the nearby rest stop where Akira now found him. He glanced down to find that Sasha had accompanied Akira and teased, "I see the bodyguard still hasn't left you alone."

"That's Angie for you. It's been years and she still calls me a baby," Akira replied with a slight smile. She sobered slightly and repeated her question, "Are you okay?"

Sam looked to the side for a moment. "Just thinking."

"About that memory?"

"Yeah."

Akira clasped her hands in front of her and her thumbs were pressed together. She gave a slight click of her tongue and said, "Don't think bad of her. It's something even I wish I could forget…"

"It's not that," Sam interrupted as he looked back up at Akira. "I know she has her secrets and for a good reason. And I can't ask her to break five centuries worth of habits."

"Then what has you walking around lost in thought?"

Sam debated on whether or not to say what was on his mind. He knew Akira wasn't like Dean; she seemed to enjoy it when his brother got the short end of the stick. The thing was… he wasn't even sure of himself. He allowed, "It was the memory but it's not what you think."

Akira took a seat beside Sam on the bench he was sitting. "You want to talk about it? I promise I won't judge and… I'm pretty good with secrets myself." She gave a gentle shoulder bump to his shoulder and chuckled slightly.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle in reply as he decided. "I… didn't like the guy she was talking to," he admitted.

"It was a memory, Sam. It's not like it happened today."

"I know but… It's just that I've been thinking about a lot of things lately and…" He paused a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He looked at Akira and changed the subject slightly, "You know that she was sick recently?"

"Must've been a handful," Akira replied, following Sam's current track. She had her suspicions and decided to let him tell her his own way. "I know she's a pain as an adult when hurt. I can't imagine with the current situation." She chuckled to herself as she remembered the last time she had to deal with her friend.

"It's… been an experience with her being a little girl." Sam looked down and clasped his hands together. He tapped his thumbs together. "And that is a problem."

"I fail to see how. You and your brother have taken good care of her and it's obvious how she feels being around you."

Sam continued to tap his thumbs together. "It's a problem because she's a little girl and… it's not right."

Akira looked at Sam's profile. To her it was obvious he had been thinking about this a lot. She put a few things together that fit with how Sam was behaving now. It was clear that he was not sure which way to go on this and in honest truth while funny on some level since it was a repeat of her friend, she felt bad for Sam. Dean was her favorite in having fun with but she liked Sam. "You know she won't be this way forever."

"I know," Sam said in low and quiet tone. "It's just… the things she's done now as a little girl…" He felt his skin flush and turned away in embarrassment.

"And maybe you're thinking about it too hard." It was bold and blunt but Akira figured Sam wouldn't appreciate anything less. "Just enjoy spending time with her when this is over. Then maybe talk about it. At least she likes you."

Sam made a small sound at that. Angela did say that and she said a lot of other things. Most of them in her current state and that was where the problem was. And maybe Akira was right in that he was thinking about it too much. He couldn't help it. "And she scolds me every time I try to help her out."

"Proof she likes you. Anyone else would have gotten their ass kicked." Akira took in the look that Sam shot her way and decided that it was time to explain a few things. She sighed and slightly shook her head before adding, "You know the man in the memory? That was not the first time he tried the whole kissing of her hand. Pretty much every time he did that, she would kick his ass."

"Wait so you know him?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was considering what Niccolo Sforza would know; whether he did go through the memory suppression." Akira noticed that Sam was looking at her still and she wondered if he knew how similar his expression was to Angela's when she couldn't find and adequate expression. It certainly would be interesting to see her friend's reaction to that. She continued, "Niccolo Sforza is a master key builder. His family has practiced the old way for generations and passed down the craft of the key building. It think it was they that developed it or their master did. Anyway he's the one that made the disk and the key we found."

Sam blinked as he absorbed the information. He wasn't mad at Akira for not saying anything. He was just surprised and proud that Angela would kick the guy's ass for hitting on her. "So Angie just tolerates him?"

Akira raised her brow at that but went with it. "Just barely. I think it's only because he is from Italy and she misses it." She frowned and asked, "You do realize I just told you how we might be able to find out at least about the other keys, don't you?"

"I know." Sam realized he was getting a strange look from Akira. Maybe he was on the wrong track but it was related somewhat. He was just glad that Dean wasn't around otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Akira didn't comment on it. This was a bit amusing to her and she could recall how bad she was until she was set up on a date and in Russia of all places. Instead she said, "Okay then. So… should we tell Dean that I know a rather flamboyant and promiscuous Italian who may point us in the right direction?"

Relieved that he wasn't going to be ribbed on it, Sam nodded in agreement. He knew she wouldn't do that to him. Now he could focus a little more. He would still have to think about things since he still wasn't sure of what to do. Plus he was pleased that even Akira wasn't overly fond of this guy. He replied, "Sure."

The both stood up but Akira wobbled a little from a sudden wave of dizziness. Sam reached out to steady her. "You okay?"

Akira blinked, "Yeah, just suddenly lightheaded for some reason."

Sam cleared his throat as he remembered what Angela whispered to him when he left. He wondered how she was even able to tell and most of all why him. It had him wondering what she would say if he were to asker her now why she was telling him. He had a couple of ideas on what that might be; even the near ridiculous idea that it was some form of penance for starting the Apocalypse crossed his mind. He looked at Akira with a pointed look. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Akira looked at Sam and noted the look. She really needed to let Angela know once she was her normal size that she scored big time with regards to Sam's expression.

"Really?"

"It's nothing."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Akira. It was like dealing with Angela but instinctively he knew he was lucky that Christian wasn't around. He got the feeling that his expression would be taken the wrong way. "Kira."

Akira stared defiantly back. She had to admit that she was impressed that Sam wasn't backing down. It was difficult to ignore how attractive the alpha side of males was shown; that is if they were alpha material. She resisted since she was pretty much royalty, like that would matter to Sam. So she stared back daring him push further.

Sam stared back, not put out by the fact that Akira was being stubborn. He could hold out even though she was daring him to push. He maintained his posture until Akira sighed and placed a hand over her abdomen and asked, "Angie?"

Sam was surprised she conceded as he admitted, "Something like that."

"Figures."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like they find something Angie had hidden away and Sam battles with his feelings and talks to Akira. More to come on Memories of a Century...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kesset opened his eyes after closing them for a respite. If he entertained any notions that he was going to be in a different place, then he was sadly mistaken. Instead he was in the same room that he had been thrown into after the initial torture at the hands of Lenya. Actually he wasn't thrown into but more like strung up. He had an iron collar around his neck and his hands were tied behind his back and had been forced into a standing position. He couldn't sag to his knees otherwise he would choke and the iron prevented him from changing into his bird form.

As Kesset looked at his confines, his spine began to ache and his left shoulder throbbed. His right hurt too and he felt the cut on his right open. At least it felt like it had opened. He had a dozen sore spots on his body since he had decided to resist and managed to fight the stupid spell that immobilized him in the first place. Unfortunately that seemed to make the demon happy and encouraged him to fight back more and she dealt harder blows while occasionally tweaking his broken wing.

He was certain that it was broken since he had a hard time moving it. When he had been left alone there, he tried moving it and it throbbed. It had him grunting, trying not to cry out. It was like someone stuck pins in all the nerves lining his wing and down his spine. He had been injured before but this was pure agony. Even though he trained as a guard and had undergone physical damage before, it was never to the degree he was feeling and he had never really been that immobilized before. It was hell and he suspected that the demon was just getting started.

He shifted around some more, testing out the sore limbs and tried to ascertain how bad off his wing was. If the damage wasn't too bad, rest and healing, and he would be able to fly again. If it was a bad break and infection set in, that would be just as bad. The worst case scenario was that he would never be able to fly again and that scared him more than anything. He knew of one of his kind that had been crippled that way and… it was horrible.

Testing his wing, he could feel the pain. It was going to continue to be felt up and down his spine because of the nerves and there was nothing he could do about that. The pain wasn't too much and he was actually able make a complete flap but slowly. So the break wasn't too bad. It was best to assume it was broken even though it could be that the crunching he heard was from the popping of blood vessels in the wing. Slowly Kesset turned his head to try and look down his back for his inspection but the thick iron collar was making it difficult. Sighing he gave up; he was just going to have to make do with what he could feel and not let it discourage him much.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and Kesset lifted his head to take a look. He lowered his wings back to their resting position. His injured one though, he couldn't bend it like that. It was too painful so it was held out a bit awkward. It left it a prime target for whatever his visitor was planning to do next but there was nothing he could do about it. So he looked at his visitor as they entered and glared.

Lenya entered smiling. She had been amused by the Avian from the moment he had been brought in. While she had been anticipating an angel, the Avian more than made up for most disappointments and it was delicious. Granted her favorite was her little sister followed closely by Dean Winchester… this one was up there. Taking in the glare she teased him in a simpering tone, "My birdy. It warms my blood to see you look at me like that."

Kesset muttered something in ancient Egyptian. It wasn't the spell working but his own will. He had a few choice words for this demon and it would probably make Dean proud of him. The elder Winchester always seemed proud when he was able to grasp the meaning of what he called a pop culture reference.

Lenya tsked at Kesset, "Now, now, now. That kind of language is not at all proper for an esteemed member of the guard now is it?"

Kesset shifted on his feet. The collar felt constricting and he really wanted to hurt the demon. He narrowed his eyes at her. "It is proper when it is the truth."

The remark had Lenya laugh at him. She started pacing in front of him as she decided on what to do with him. It would be entertaining to try a few things that she loved doing in the small corner of the pit but she couldn't kill the guard. Well she could and that would cause some serious backlash and she would love it. Finally she said, "I am surprised that you could even say what you just said. I thought you would be above that."

"I know my place within the guard."

"An enigmatic statement if I ever heard one."

Kesset moved his head to follow Lenya's movements. He wriggled his fingers but his arms were restrained and he was feeling the soreness from them. "Then you don't understand a damn thing."

"Nice. Did Deanie teach you that one?"

"Do not refer to him as that."

It was hilarious to Lenya that Kesset was essentially demanding that she not refer to Dean by her pet name. He had no leverage, no clout and yet he still expected some form of consideration. Her laugh reflected her tickled fancy and she stepped closer towards the guard. "You know for a prisoner, you act like you are not one."

"I may be a prisoner but it doesn't mean that I have to grovel."

"Point taken but then again you've never been held by a demon, have you?"

Kesset said nothing to that. He felt his throat convulse more out of frustration at his current predicament. It was true that he had never been held by a demon. He had been manhandled by his fellow guards when he started his training but this was different.

"Of course you haven't. But I bet your fellow guards had a good time with you." At the look Kesset was shooting her she curled her lips into a smile that was more predatory. "Oh I am aware that you would have had a harder time than most."

Kesset was certain he hadn't given anything away. If anything his twitches were from the general feelings of being uncomfortable and pain. But he was startled that she would even know that. It was a part of his life that he really didn't want to think about since it had been hell for him. He felt lucky to have survived it.

Lenya took his non-responsiveness as confirmation but she could see a bit of defiance in there. She got really close, intimately close, and inwardly squirmed with pleasure when she noticed the slight widening of his eyes. This was going to be fun. She pressed, "I mean after all, who would want you around considering what your daddy did?"

Kesset looked sharply at Lenya. Was that what this was about? Narrowing his eyes he growled out in a low tone, "Don't speak of my father."

The tinkle of laughter was grating on the prisoner's ears but for Lenya, she was enjoying herself. "What's the matter little birdy? Embarrassed?"

"Do not speak ill of the dead."

"Kind of redundant don't you think?"

Kesset bit back a few choice words. He was prepared to endure the worst but this was… "It is only right," he said. "Otherwise I would gut you."

"That I would love to see but…" Lenya couldn't resist. She gazed at the young guard letting him see a woman possessed by lust. She reached out to touch Kesset on his chest but retracted it like she was being a bad girl. "You really are a good specimen. I'm almost sorry about your wing." She glanced over at the awkwardly positioned wing like she was regretting it.

"That I refuse to believe."

Lenya smiled and let her teeth show, "You're right. I actually don't regret it. I actually enjoy putting my playthings into their proper places. The best ones are the ones that fight every step of the way."

"So what are you waiting for?" It was sheer bravado on Kesset's part. He hadn't missed the way Lenya eyed him and he didn't even want to start guessing as to what she might have in mind. He'd rather have physical punishment than that. His anxiety started to rise and he shifted on his feet slightly and Lenya picked right up on that.

"What's the matter flyboy? Something not to your liking." She swayed slightly in front of Kesset in a seductive manner.

Kesset felt his muscles tense up and he took a step back. He couldn't go far since he was chained by the neck on both sides. "Back off."

"You really are on a roll. Deanie makes me so proud." Lenya cooed as she hummed at Kesset being uncomfortable. She knew physical torture wasn't going to be very effective. Playing with his head might help. "Do you want to know what we did in hell?"

"I hope it was kicking your ass." Kesset tried going back as far as he could go. He was beyond the point of caring how something came out of his mouth. If they wanted someone to blame, then yes he could blame it on the Winchesters. Mostly Dean though since the princess was her current size, Sam resisted to downright refusing to use such language with her around. He could even say it was an attempt to be human.

"He tried but when you're on the rack it's pretty damn near impossible to move unless you make it that way."

"And let me guess, you liked to watch him squirm."

"Daddy did. I just liked to make him into a quivering pile of meat flesh. Well if he had been alive at the time." Lenya gave a slight shrug as if it didn't matter. She immediately went back to torturing Kesset by flinging one of her arms over his shoulder and around his neck. The effect was instantaneous and he stiffened and jerked away… well tried to. "Oh, don't strangle yourself."

"I just might. Get… away… from me." Kesset had started to breathe heavily and was aware that he could start to hyperventilate.

"I don't think so. You're so uptight." Lenya gave a playful slap to his chest. "Besides I want you to hear about my time with Deanie."

"Stop referring to him as such."

Lenya grew annoyed and in retaliation she smacked Kesset's face. "Quit interrupting me or I'll do worse."

"Go ahead."

"Fine." Reaching out, Lenya grabbed the injured wing and applied pressure. She smiled, her lip curling in pleasure at inflicting pain on the young guard. She dug her nails in drawing blood and heard the grunt.

Kesset was glad to not have her touch him in that intimate manner he found sickening coming from her. It was a seriously bad trip down memory lane and he was not willing to go that route. He couldn't do anything about it to erase it from the demon's mind since she had already seen his reaction. As it were, he'd rather deal with the physical pain, which was now starting to be excruciating.

"Had enough?"

"Only when I add to that scar on your ugly face."

It was an effective trigger as Lenya's features molded into an ugly look. Without mercy, she clenched the injured wing and delivered a left cross to the right side of Kesset's face. She kept punching Kesset in the face while clenching tighter and tighter on his injured wing. He dared to mention that monstrosity that she was forced to wear on her beautiful meat suit? He was going to pay for that and she was going to make him beg.

Kesset grunted from the combined attack on his face and wing. He tried backing away but nearly choked himself with the collar. With his arms pinned, he only had what was left of his wings and his legs. So he stepped forward and struck out with his foot in the most powerful kick he could muster and took a chance with both wings and sent Lenya flying back.

Lenya looked at Kesset, impressed that he had managed to fight back. She was still pissed though. He was going to be punished. She walked over to a darkened corner and grabbed her favorite thing when it came to brute force. "I like what you did just now but you still are going to be punished and give me what I want."

"Not… going… to… happen," Kesset breathed as he tried to work through the pain. He may have damaged his already injured wing more.

"We'll see." Lenya came close and took a swing.

* * *

><p>Kesset opened his eyes and found his cheek pressed against a hard surface. Blinking through crusted eyes he looked around but didn't try to move. He could tell that he was on the floor and the damn collar was still around his neck. They weren't stupid; like they would let him be free. And he was still chained but he was on the ground. That was puzzling.<p>

His arms were free. That was another puzzling thing. He wriggled his fingers and found that he could move his arms. It was nice to be able to get some feeling into them again but they were sore. Slowly he put his hands on the ground and started to push himself up. The moment he did, he felt a sharp pain through his back that had him drop to the ground. He gently tried moving his wings and the injured one screamed in pain. He remembered.

He had called the demon ugly and mentioned the scar on her face. That was what caused her to start hitting him. His skin burned because it was an iron rod she beat him with. She swung with all her strength and didn't care where she hit him. He was essentially delivered on a silver platter to her since he couldn't move from his spot. Then… Kesset thought about it as he collected his thoughts on the ground. It was less painful not to move.

He remembered when the demon gave him a really hard strike on his injured wing. The pain was so sharp. It went up his spine and… there were hardly any words to describe it. It was enough for him to actually break the chains suspending him. He still had the collar on but he could move around and he used his wings and feet. It was a blur but it was like he saw red and was going to do anything to get free. He lashed out until the demon hit him across the shoulders and he was down and blacked out.

"Now I know that no son of mine would just lie there."

Kesset blinked and let his eyes rove towards the source. He wanted to move as little as possible if he didn't have to. He managed to catch sight of a shadowy figure and muttered, "Well it's a good thing I'm not your son."

"That is where you are wrong."

Kesset felt his eyes widen as the figure came into view. It was highly improbable. He moved slightly and winced. "This is not possible."

"It is." The figure walked up and kneeled by Kesset's face. "Hello, son."

"Don't," Kesset warned. He was certain that his mind was playing tricks on him. His father was sent to hell; he sold his soul and was now a prisoner or a tortured soul. Even though it was painful, he pushed himself to a sitting position. He would just have to take it slow. "You are not my father."

"Yes I am. I'm Setna, last Captain of the Guard."

"No you are not. My father is dead."

Setna shook his head like he was humoring a small child. "You always were a stubborn one." He reached out to touch Kesset's hair.

"Don't touch me." Kesset growled, feeling for certain that this was a machination of the demon. He was not going to fall for a hallucination of his father. He jerked away from the outstretched hand while trying not to wince. "You are not my father."

Setna ignored the jerking motion and continued forward. He knew that Kesset wasn't able to move much. He put his fingers on his son's hair and gave a gentle and familiar pull to it. "I am very much your father. Would someone pretending to be me know how to do this?"

"It wouldn't be that farfetched," Kesset replied as he jerked his head away. It looked like he was going to have to move more than he wanted but he wasn't going to play to the demon's tune. He got up as quickly as his injuries would let him and scooted away from the thing that was pretending to be his father. "So just leave me alone."

Setna looked at Kesset with a puzzled expression. "I am not a figment of your imagination."

Kesset made a point to ignore the thing that said he was his father. He sat against the wall he was leaning against and turned away. The clinking caught his attention and he looked down to find a length of chain coming from his collar. Looking around he found the other end in the wall. So he was to be chained like a dog. Actually that wasn't fair considering he knew that the dogs his little princess had were given more freedom than this.

It was easy to ignore the other person in the room and just focus on his surroundings and trying to get out. He managed to get up after a while and his body didn't hurt as much. With that he was able to pace around the room and test his boundaries. It was better than nothing.

"There's no way you're going to be able to get out."

Kesset ignored Setna. He knew that his limitation was the fact that he was in an iron collar. He couldn't even change into his flight form but he doubted he could get anywhere if he could. He was just going to have to work with what he had and if he got lucky he was lucky. One thing was clear though, he was not going to betray his princess.

"First obstacle is the ball and chain you got there."

Kesset jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It felt real but he was certain that it was not. "I warned you. Don't touch me. You're not my father."

Setna sighed. This was going to be difficult. It already was since he was in this position. He didn't want to be but he had little choice. He was proud of his son though. He was refusing to give in to things that could bring him comfort. "I am your father."

"My father is dead."

Setna looked at his son when he grew sharp with his voice. It was probably better that his son think he was dead. After all, the things he had done were unspeakable. They were the kind of things that one didn't forgive easily and he wasn't going to ask for it. He made his choice because he believed that it was the best one to be made at that time.

Kesset stared at the thing that dared to take the shape of his father. He noted the expression and turned away. He couldn't afford to show pity. Not to a twisted form of the man that was his father. If anything he was going to make the demon pay for that alone. Even if he insulted her face again he would be ready for it.

Hours passed and it seemed that both parties were at an impasse. Kesset knew that he wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. He drew pictures on the ground in the dirt. The whole place reeked of the dungeons that existed in Karnak. Time may have gone on but it seemed that even the demons were sentimental when it came to holding cells and torture. It was like old school was the best still. He shifted his wing slightly and throb wasn't too bad. He could still feel it. That was a good sign.

"You know what they want to know."

Kesset didn't bother to say anything. Ignoring Setna was working to some degree. He could still see him but at least it wasn't wreaking havoc on his nerves. He looked at the wall in front of him and tried to think of anything but here and now. His fingers traced patterns in the dirt and he found that he was subconsciously practicing the few spells that Bobby Singer suggested he know. Not that it was going to help him in the here and now.

During the past couple of months, aside from seeking out any whispers of a threat against the Winchesters and his charge, he spent time with the grizzled hunter. Granted he came out more confused than ever on certain things, the hunter seemed to like his company at times. He showed him a few things that he wouldn't have considered using that were helpful. One was a spell to call Cerebus if he needed help. While that seemed like a good option, he was not going to take away any protection to the princess.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up and it looked like he was back in Karnak at the palace. He recognized the splendor of the buildings and the artwork. It made him realize how much he missed his home. He missed it even though the place did hold dark memories for him there. He walked over to the balcony and took a look out at the landscape.

"Kess."

Kesset turned to see little Angela looking at him. He started to panic since he wasn't sure if this was a trick on the part of the demon or not. Aware that it was going to sound mean, he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Youse hurted," Angela replied. "I feels it n I want to know if youse okay. Cas n Papa Bobby wants to know too."

"You shouldn't be here."

"It's okay. Only youse special place in your head." She beamed up at him. Her hair swayed side to side as she twisted her head in that little girl way she did. Her hands were behind her back she just stood there. "Youse okay Kess?"

Kesset was still uneasy that she was there. He was convinced that the demon was manipulating things so that this may happen. It sounded overly paranoid but like Sam, he grasped the severity of the situation should the other side realize she was that size. "I am as well as can be but you need to go. Don't come here again."

In the meantime Lenya watched as the young guard was sleeping. She looked at the downcast expression of Setna and asked, "Do you think this will work?"

Setna looked at his son. He didn't like this at all. And it wasn't his idea. He was only following orders because he was compelled to do so. He replied, "You know that the realm of dreams is where one can communicate. Whether or not your target comes… Not for me to say. Am I done here?"

"No. Keep at it. Isn't this what you wanted? A reunion with your son?"

Setna looked over at his son. He had been a prisoner of hell for years. How many, time differed there. He was there for punishment anyway. This was the worst punishment of all because it was what he wanted.

Lenya watched the expression on Setna's face. This was a brilliant idea that Damion suggested. Now all that needed to be done was to have those rogues find little sister. Then the real games could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well looks like Kesset is being tortured for information. A little darker than most and then Angie pops into his dreams. What is Lenya planning? Stay tuned for more Memories of a Century...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I found something with the princess. More like we stumbled upon it like every other damn thing in my life. And low and behold I have to pay a visit to my Egyptian family. There are things that I know and they know and someone from the hell side of things figured it out… Story of my life._

_ This thing we found, me and the princess only know that it is very, very old. What it does… I have only seen what happens when the other side gets their hands on it. I'm sure it does the good it's supposed to and it is attractive as a research item. I could tell because of the princess oscillating between horror and fascination. That is why I sent her away and took it with me. I have to hide the staff of Osiris._

_ …The plan is to hide the staff where no one will find it. The keys will be scattered to the four winds if necessary and the only thing that will draw the seeker to them is through blood. That is one sure way especially since you need a live descendant…_

Sam browsed through the journal that Akira had brought along with the disk when they started out. He had been reading the past few days. The best he could describe its presence is that it was an appendix to her set of journals. He had read them; she had let him and it cemented his decision to stand by her.

From what he was able to peruse, it told the whole story of how Angela and Akira found the staff of Osiris. It went through the accidental discovery of the thing in Russia and the decision to take it from the guy that was supposed to be protecting it. It had Sam wondering what she may have been thinking at the time since she killed someone who was supposed to be on the same side she was. It was a bit scary to think that she could do that to him and after what he had done…

_The only time I would seriously kick your ass is probably never since you would probably never give me a reason to._

Sam looked out the window of his side of the Impala at the landscape as remembered that conversation from so long ago. After he set Lucifer free, she forgave him and she never berated him for his mistake. It put a whole new spin on the fact that she had experienced quite a bit in her life and why she always said that she wasn't in any position to judge. There was always the chance that she had made a similar choice before. It made him wish he had asked her before choosing to go with Ruby.

"So this Niccolo guy would know about these key thingies?"

Akira looked at the back of Dean's head. She had been observing Sam throughout the drive. He had been in a thoughtful move as he read through the journal that she had brought along. After their conversation outside the motel, he took to reading it and going through the pages. It was worrisome how agreeable he was to seeing the key builder but she suspected he was on the same page but he was thinking about other things.

Looking at Dean she replied, "He's a master key builder. The memory showed Angie going to him."

Dean nodded remembering that and how Sam reacted. He was nervous about Sam being so quiet about this and prayed that his little brother wasn't going to go crazy and knock the guy senseless. "Right but do you think he'd know where she buried the keys?"

"Highly doubt it," Sam offered. He closed the journal and held it on his lap. "This is Angie we're talking about. If anything it will be like how she kept Eli a secret."

"You may right there," Dean said after thinking about it for a moment. "If this thing is as bad as you say it is Kira, she would have made it difficult for anyone to follow." He thought about it some more as he made a turn. "At least she didn't make it so that no one could find it. Better that someone could follow clues or something."

"Angie always likes to plan for contingency when she can," Akira nodded in agreement. She looked at Sasha and rubbed the pup's head and ended at her ears. In response, Sasha lifted a paw and gently pawed her shoulder. "Though sometimes she doesn't always leave room for maneuvers. She did leave me in Russia alone after we got it."

"And you're not pissed at that?"

"No. Because I knew what I was getting into when I persisted in staying with her after she rescued me when I first became like her." Akira couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. When she relayed it to Christian, he told her it was similar to how she treated him when they first met except Angela had been nicer to her. Most people would have been put off by the rudeness but Akira accepted it and liked it. She wasn't being treated like royalty; Angela never simpered with her and she certainly didn't give a rat's ass about showing Christian any respect because he was a noble. "Let's just say that I liked the fact that I wasn't being treated like the princess I am by her."

"That's Angie for you," Dean agreed.

Sam nodded silently in agreement. He remembered how she was when they first met. Now she was traveling with them and… He opened the journal again and began to read some more.

_Niccolo is the only one that I trust. He may be a vulgar flirt but he knows the meaning of discretion. Plus he is from the line of key builders going back to the master builder what's his name. His keys will kept this thing from being found._

_ I can't forget what I saw in the mountains in Russia. It was a harsh reminder of what could happen when power goes to the head. It's what I fear sometimes when I look at Absolution. I jumped into the challenges to determine my worthiness without weighing the consequences. And I remember like it was yesterday._

_ The sad thing was that because of those challenges I lost a good friend. Little did I know that he sold his soul and ended up tricking me into going into hell to rescue him. Alighieri was already a demon and I fell for it. I found out later that he was jealous of me and he desired the power of Absolution. Who wouldn't want the power of a weapon possessed of a soul?_

_ It's always in my mind when I find these things of power. It's why I left the princess alone in Russia and came back to the States alone. It is why I will not tell a soul exactly where it is. Nor will I make it easy for the chosen ones to find it. Maybe I am motivated by that adage that knowledge has to be worked for in order for it to mean something but… _

The drive continued through the forest. Dean wasn't sure where they were going since it was mostly off beat. The road was paved and all but it was one of those lonely stretches of highway kind of thing. He glanced over at Sam who was thoughtful and still reading that journal. It had him wondering what the hell they were going to do once they found this staff. Akira said there were three pieces and if Angela was the only one that knew where they were…

He didn't like the idea of having someone probe in her head and more than Sam did. Yet he had to throw it out there when this whole thing was mentioned. Someone had to and he figured Sam knew that. He knew what it had been like for her when she did her mind meld thing for that poor traumatized guy in the Appalachians. She even explained it to him and it had him wonder how on occasion how much of her decisions were based on her own mind and not from some memory she pulled and did whatever to. A person could go crazy trying to think about it.

So far, ever since she had been shrunk to her four year old self, nothing bad had happened. True she remembered things but the way she described it… She referred to it as her sleeps but it was her dreams. It was weird but also nerve wracking since when she got frustrated she almost wanted to cry and that was an odyssey. So he and Sam tried to keep that to a minimum even though he was guilty of having her play with her powers. He discovered quite a few interesting things she could do though he was certain it would piss Sam off or send his baby brother into mother hen mode.

Seeing this key builder or whatever the hell he was seemed to be the best choice. At least they would have some answers and if it proved to be something that couldn't be done, then the Centurion dicks would have to deal with it. Dean looked ahead and asked, "How much further?"

Akira peered over the seat to look out. "Turn off right here."

Dean followed directions and landed on a dirt path. He followed it right up to a house or cabin or something. Smoke was coming from the chimney and there appeared to be a waterwheel… It was like being back in that colonial town. He wondered what the hell it was about certain folks that liked old stuff. Even Angela had a thing for certain old things; certainly classic muscle she loved. "This is?"

Akira looked out and nodded, "Yep. Been awhile but this is the key builder's place."

"What is it with you people and living like a blast from the past?"

Akira shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I'm fairly young for a dhampir. I am my age."

"Something about appreciating life probably," Sam offered as he looked at the place. He closed the journal and tucked it into his bag.

Akira felt her lip twitch in a smile. "Something like that. Certainly seems to be the way with Angie." She got out of the car followed by Sasha. "Just try to be nice, Dean."

"I am nice. I just don't like to be jerked around," Dean countered getting out of the Impala. "Only Angie is allowed to do that with her riddles and stuff."

Akira chuckled as she led the way. She paused to look around. She hadn't been there in years but it looked fairly the same. Then again she didn't know Niccolo Sforza like her friend did and there could be a few things that she missed. She looked down when she heard Sasha give a slight whine and asked, "You smell something I don't?"

Sasha stood up straight and looked straight ahead. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scents. There was nothing threatening there and she gave a slight whine bark. She turned her head back to look at Sam for reassurance before turning back and taking a step forward.

Akira studied Sasha and noted how the dog didn't move. She said, "Search, Sasha."

Sasha took off and started sniffing around and looking for someone. Akira took a couple of steps forwards and was followed by Sam and Dean. They walked up the path and to the porch. Sasha went around the house to look while Akira walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. There was no response and Akira glanced back at the Winchesters.

While it probably wasn't necessary, both Winchesters had taken their pistols with them. They hadn't lasted as long as they did without being cautious. True that they had improved on asking before shooting, it still paid to be cautious. Sam glanced at Dean and moved to cover Akira while Dean started to look around. Akira in the meantime sighed and looked around and at the door.

The frame was covered with carvings. She frowned as she studied them. She ran her fingers on the carvings, tracing them and studying them. She recognized the symbols and started naming them as she traced them, mostly out of habit. Her voice named the runes she traced until she got to the last one and the row she had read glowed, causing her to blink in surprise.

There was the sound of a shotgun being cocked and a girl's voice called out, "This is private property. You have five seconds to tell me what you are doing here before I pump you full of lead."

"Not a chance," Dean's voice entered along with the click of his gun. "You put the gun down and I'll decide not to put a couple of holes into you."

Akira turned to see a girl with a shotgun pointed at her. The Winchesters had their guns pointed at the girl. She noticed that Sasha was coming around and she barked at the dog to stay put. She had her hands up to indicate that she was not going to try something. "Dean, take it easy."

"Hey, we came up here for a friendly conversation and this bitch pulls a shotgun on us."

"No one would come by this way. No one knows the road here." The girl didn't lower her shotgun. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at the trio. "Unless you are here to kill the master builder, then I will be forced to shoot you." She leveled the shotgun and was ready to fire if anyone tried anything.

"You just try it," Dean retorted.

Akira rolled her eyes slightly. This was going to get them nowhere. She put forth in her best alpha tones, "Stop all of you."

Dean was almost pouting the moment he lowered his gun. Sam on the other hand had his brow raised. He lowered his only a fraction though. It was enough for Akira to continue speaking to the girl, "We're not here to harm you. We need to see the master builder Niccolo Sforza about some keys."

The girl looked at Akira. She lowered her shotgun a little, "You're here to see Niccolo?"

"Yes," Akira replied. Her gaze was firm and not giving an inch. It was going to be a battle of wills here.

"Then you're two years too late. He's dead."

Akira hid her surprise. She didn't know and probably Angela didn't know. She looked at the Winchesters. This was going to be awkward. She looked at the girl. "Then who is the master builder."

"That would be me la bella," another voice entered. Emerging from the backside of the house was a man that looked like the one that was in the memory they had witnessed. He looked at the situation and clarified. "I am the master builder Sforza. Cesare Sforza."

* * *

><p>"You'll have to forgive Loretta. She's a bit overprotective and has every right to be," Cesare apologized as he handed out cups of tea. He still managed to be proper even with a workshop apron on. "There are plenty of people out there that would like to get their hands on a special key like what we make. Or gain access to a key that they found."<p>

"I can imagine," Akira replied as she accepted hers. She took a tentative sip after sniffing out the herbs. "Things have been a little rough lately."

"Indeed. I get the strangest news about Judgment Day and then the earthbound angel disappeared," Cesare rambled. He took a seat in a chair that looked like it was going to fall apart but it held together as he put his weight into it. "Tis a shame she hasn't been around. There have been a few things that could use her attention." He sat back and mused about it for a moment. He looked at the Winchesters and continued, "But enough of that. What can I do for you?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the two keys from his jacket. "We came into possession of these recently. What could you tell us about them?" It was not completely the truth but close enough. He wanted to avoid bringing in Angela if he possibly could just in case it led to awkward questions.

Cesare picked up the disk and examined it. He picked up the second key and looked at them side by side. "Well this is my brother's work." He examined them after putting on a pair of glasses to inspect the carvings. "Well I can tell you that you have two of five blood keys."

"Blood keys?" Dean had put his cup of tea to the side. He was a beer man. Tea was for girls and that was confirmed by Sam taking a sip. "What is that?"

"It's a specialty that I am sad to say that my brother was the master of. I am familiar with it but only second fiddle." Cesare continued to look at the keys before handing them back to Sam like he just remembered they belonged to him. He looked at Dean and explained, "Blood keys are an ancient concept and probably the most powerful key next to the machinations of the Gauntlet and a few dozen other spells. They fit into a lock specifically designed for it but the key won't work unless it is unlocked and by someone related to the blood used to make the seal in the first place."

"And you said that there are five of these?" Sam held up one to make his point.

"Of course. It's only one of the more powerful numbers used," Cesare replied with a shrug. "My brother would have followed the order instructions to the letter and from the looks of it, he gave everything to it. It wouldn't happen to be for Angela now would it?"

"Why do you ask?" Akira felt it best to intervene. She saw that Sam was visibly tensed even though it was subtle; he was getting better at that. Dean looked ready to pick a fight. She looked at Cesare and gave a polite smile.

"I know my brother. And I know she would never lead him on but he was convinced he could woo her eventually." Cesare gestured at a picture and looked at it. "Hopeless romantic. He made those keys for her."

"That is true. We saw a memory from the first key and pointed to Niccolo being commissioned to make the keys," Akira allowed with a nod. She took another sip of tea.

"And the other."

Sam felt his throat convulse. "Uh…" He and Dean had seen it in their room and it had been interesting. "It was about when she tried to save a friend. It was the last conversation that they had." He didn't give more details since that seemed personal. Plus Angela had trusted him with that story when she decided to tell him.

"I see." Cesare thought about it for a moment. "Well the memories are a nice touch and the key to ultimately whatever it is she has locked up." He frowned a moment. "Which reminds me…" He got up from his seat and wandered over to where there was a chest covered with junk. The whole house looked like it. He shoved what was covering the lid aside and opened it. He picked something out and headed back to his guests. "This was in my brother's things. Seems that he kept one of her keys."

Cesare held the key for a moment. He eyed them as if he had a thought before he handed it over to Dean. "So here you go."

Dean accepted the key after looking at his brother and Akira. He held it between his thumb and forefinger like he was going to play with it before it glowed slightly. "What the hell?"

Like before, the key projected an image and they were shown another memory. It showed Angela looking down at the ground from the top of a building. She was looking at the scene of police and spectators dressed like they would in the 1800s or something like it.

"I see that the problem has been taken care of."

Angela snorted as she stood up. "After months of chasing the bastard. He changed his MO but he still couldn't give up the whores."

"Everyone has a weakness of sorts. You found his." The stranger came into view to review someone the Winchesters knew sort of well. Akira wasn't at all surprised. "Though I am curious as to yours."

"And that you will never know," Angela replied with a bit of a smirk. "Well the Ripper is done and over with and it's been not so much a pleasure seeing you again." She turned to leave, looking like she was going to leap off a rooftop.

"Do you want to continue this path forever? Chasing one job after another? It's not going to bring him back or return what was taken."

Angela paused and turned slightly to glance behind her. Her eyes were narrowed at her companion in that dangerous way that one couldn't tell if she was going to attack or pretend to. "I do what I can. Someone has to rid the scum since there are things far worse than a pervert who kills whores and takes a piece of their organs."

"Why not contribute to something greater? The Centurion?"

"Please. I'm not catering to the uppity ways of those assholes."

"Consider it as a step towards regaining what you lost. And maybe a step away from what you detest about yourself." The stranger looked at her and then added, "Think about it."

The memory ended and the key returned to its normal state. It had Cesare thumb his chin where his beard had started growing. "Interesting choice and in some way all connected. Of course she would make you think for it."

Dean looked at the key wondering why it worked for him when the last two times Sam had been holding the damn thing. It was weird. "So will this lead us to whatever is locked up with it?"

"More likely to the other two keys unless she tells you where they are," Cesare replied with a shrug. It mattered little to him since he wasn't the one that made the darn things. He was intrigued though about the whole thing. He may not know what his brother did but he was willing to help.

"She's… not available at the moment," Sam admitted.

"Shame. I can tell you though that the first two led you to here. The next one…"

"Hey if you have any ideas, lay 'em out," Dean interrupted. For once, his tone hadn't taken on the usual gruffness. Rather he was calm and willing to listen to any ideas.

"I have no definite answers but I think the three of you might understand her choice in memories. Certainly you and your brother can unlock them." Cesare pointed it out as he rubbed his beard and paced in thought. "Very interesting."

It was quiet for a moment as Sam and Dean silently exchanged glances. Sam was going to speak when Loretta came in saying, "We've got company and they aren't here to place an order." She glared at the guests sitting there. "It's a group of them."

Sam was on his feet along with Dean and they went to peek out of the windows. They saw a bunch of guys getting out of a truck and heading up the road. Some were carrying guns and some had… they had no idea. Dean pointed out, "They don't look too friendly."

"Because they are here for you."

When Sam and Dean turned, they face Loretta pointing her shotgun at them. Cesare looked confused at the whole thing and spluttered, "Loretta, what are you doing? These people are hunters."

"So am I if you remember, Uncle." Loretta narrowed her eyes as she pointed her shotgun at them. She wasn't afraid of the dog that was growling low in her throat. "In case you haven't noticed, those are the Winchesters and Sammy there is the one responsible for everything."

"That doesn't mean…"

"Dad is dead and we'll have an abomination and the bitch responsible." Loretta looked slyly at the Winchesters. "Oh yes we know about Absolution and the little trouble she is having. Doesn't matter."

"You leave her alone," Sam warned. He didn't care what happened to him. What mattered was that Angela wasn't hurt.

"Too late for that, Sammy. We have you both and there is someone who would like to meet her." Loretta pointed her gun at the Winchesters just as the others started coming in.

Sam glanced at Dean. There was no way they were going to take this lying down. The problem was that Sam didn't want to incite the wrath of a vampire that he kind of liked. He glanced at Akira and noticed a look in her eye. That didn't look good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like they find who made the keys but looks like there will be trouble. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Memories of a Century...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So you're sure that this is gonna work or not?"

"I can't say. Because I'm cut off and Angela is much more powerful than she has shown in the past…"

"Well I know that ya idjit." Bobby was grousing as he wheeled through his study with a book of lore on his lap. "I want know if it will help keep the screaming to a minimum. I'm old."

"Nots old Papa Bobby," Angela piped up as she came in followed by Lilah and Cerebus. She made a beeline to the grizzled old hunter and climbed up onto his lap to give a hug around the neck. "Youse not old. Youse Papa Bobby."

Castiel looked at the scene. There were a few choice phrases he would have liked to have said but decided against it. After all he spent the rest of the night holding the little girl in his lap and trying to block out what she was sensing from Kesset; his pain, anger, anything that was tied to extremes in emotion. And she cuddled with him and he found it disturbing but not uncomfortable.

What Bobby was referring to was a means that Castiel suggested to reduce the feedback of emotions from Kesset. Since it was unavoidable that she would sense it and even demonstrated by hurting himself after sending her upstairs, they heard her shout asking why Castiel was hurt, the angel suggested a means of tempering the severity. It would lighten what she initially felt but she would still feel it. In the end Bobby figured that it was better than nothing and gave the go ahead. It wasn't the possibility of actually getting a full night's sleep but rather it was because he had his favorite idjit in trouble and they needed something, anything, to help.

The problem came with what to use. Castiel specified that it had to be something that would be on her person at all times. They both looked at the teddy bear that Dean had given her and she frowned at them both like they were stupid. She even turned away when Bobby held out his hand for it and said that he couldn't have it. It was like, scratch that, exactly like trying to make a four year old understand that nothing bad was going to happen to her bear. In the end Castiel decided that it needed to be something that wasn't going to get lost when she put it down if she did. That was when Angela pointed at her neck and asked, "Use this Cas?"

Castiel peered at it and asked, "You sure?"

"Sammy gave it to me. N stays right there." Angela beamed at mentioning that Sam gave it to her. "Stays there n nots come off." She was certain of it.

It was worth a shot. Bobby had to remove the necklace and the explanation went over easier with her so that Castiel could work his mojo. It was difficult since he was cut off from heaven and didn't have much power to play with. It certainly had Angela concerned when he was finished. She pounced on him and started pressing her hand to his forehead and asking, "Cas, sick?"

It took a good five minutes to convince her that he was going to be fine. She didn't seem to buy it and gave Castiel a raised brow of suspicion and said, "Cas, sick but not sick. Tell the truth."

"I will be fine… eventually," Castiel replied as he stared at her.

They stared off for a couple of minutes. It was actually quite comical to Bobby since Angela was doing exactly the same thing she did as an adult. Her little hands were on her hips and she was glaring up at the angel. He couldn't resist taking a picture of it and when Castiel looked at him with a puzzled look, the grizzled hunter merely said, "It's for posterity Feathers."

The rest of the time was spent seeing if the spell worked. Unfortunately Angela protested saying, "Cas not hurt himself. It's bad."

So that was where they were at. Bobby was asking Castiel if his idea would work. Castiel looked at Angela as she hugged Bobby and replied, "It should be sufficient. It will lessen the severity but not nullify it."

"Better than nothing."

"It is an extremely rare thing to happen."

Bobby figured that. He could recall when Angela mentioned sensing when Castiel was gone. The trio of idjits thought that he couldn't hear a damn word they were saying but he did. Plus there was the way she had looked at the angel, like they were talking silently to each other. He wasn't above thinking that there was some ability playing going on. He was also curious about a few things. Gently setting Angela on the ground he said, "Angie, go play with Cerebus and the other mutt."

"Lilah, Poppa Bobby. N she's mine," Angela corrected with a smile. "She stays n Sasha goes with Kira."

"Go. Play. Go on, git." Bobby gestured in a shooing manner. He was voicing it gruffly but it was ruined by the slight smile on his face since Angela was giggling at him. He had a hard time being cross with her except when she was being hard on herself like when Dean died.

Angela beamed at Bobby and continued to giggle at the grizzled hunter. She looked up at Castiel and smiled. "Youse be good Cas," she said before turning around to run outside.

"Hey put yer jacket on. I ain't having Sam and Dean after me if you get sick," Bobby called after her.

Angela came back promptly and went to pick up the black jacket with the grey hoodie attached to it. She put it on revealing the shirt with the picture of the Impala on it. Her pigtails flapped like dog ears as she wriggled into her jacket. "Okey dokey, Papa Bobby." She danced in a circle to show the grizzled hunter that she was wearing her jacket.

"Okay. Go and play. And stay away from the shed." Bobby had to shout the last part since Angela was already running out and calling out to Cerebus and Lilah to follow. He sighed, almost sounding like he was growling. "I swear if I have to chase…"

"Then why send her out to play?"

"Little body Cas," Bobby replied stating the obvious. "Needs to keep in shape."

"It seems redundant since she is in shape."

Bobby shook his head. There was hardly a point to explain the fact that things were different all around regarding her size. "Never mind. Now I need you to be serious."

"Anything regarding my charge is serious."

"Fine," Bobby waved his hand dismissively. "What I need to know is if there is a problem regarding Angie? Is there someone after her?"

Castiel contemplated on what happened in that warehouse. He looked at Bobby, "There are factions that have been pursuing the Malachi for years. They… chase rumors about her."

"Is there a problem?" Bobby didn't mean to shout but he was concerned. The fact that Kesset was captured, something was at play here and he wanted to know if the other side knew about the current state of Angela. He wanted to know if Lucifer knew about her since she was considered important to both sides on some level.

"Kesset was captured by humans but the level of pain Angela experienced through the bond… It speaks of demons." Castiel didn't pull punches and gave it in his dry informative manner; straight and to the point.

"Well that is just dandy," Bobby groused ignoring the confused look on Castiel's face. "Any idea who it is?"

"The most obvious would be Lucifer."

"And why is that? It's not like she's his vessel."

Castiel looked at Bobby with a firm look. It was an internal debate about how much to say to the grizzled hunter. Finally he said, "Angela… she poses a threat to him. She could also be a benefit. If she chooses, she could say yes to him."

"And she would rather die than do something that stupid." Bobby knew that there was only one reason she would do something that stupid and from recent events… and idjit Winchester would do the same. "But I see where yer coming from. Don't think for a second she'd do that."

"I know the Malachi and I know Angela." It was all Castiel would say on that. No doubt as an adult she would have figured it out that she could make it so that Lucifer would use her as a vessel. The problem was he didn't know if she did and if there was something that was in place that even the Winchesters didn't know about. "If forced… she might but for the most part… no."

"Glad we're still on the same page." Bobby adjusted his chair to mull over a few things and do some research. It was pretty much all he could do unless it was to play with Angela because she was bored. "So do you have any ideas as to why they want the kid?"

"They were human but I believe they serve a demon master."

"Any idea who?"

Castiel shook his head as he thought about it. His gaze was drawn to the window and looking out he saw Angela running around playing with Cerebus. She seemed to be teasing the dog with a stick and the other dog was joining in. It was fascinating and puzzling that she had been able to take the greatest of hell hounds and tame the beast. It was also strange in a good way to see his charge not burdened by the worries of the world that she normally carried. "The list is long. But there is one."

"Any idea who?"

"The demon's name is Lenya. Beyond a name, the only thing that I know is that this demon loves to torture."

Bobby mused on it a bit. "Any idea how the hell Angie would meet her?"

"In hell."

"Figures."

Castiel looked at Bobby with a confused expression. The elder hunter was fairly calm even though it was evident that he was concerned. He was not sure of what to make of the choice of words that had been used.

Bobby noticed the look and figured that it was better than Kesset's confused look. He explained, "I know Angie has been to hell and back. Details… not available but I can read between the lines."

"Read between the lines?"

"What is not being said, Cas." Bobby shook his head and wheeled over to his desk to pull out a bottle of whiskey and a gun. It would prove useless but… "Angie said it in not so many words a while back before Dean went to hell. Part of her crazy idea to go back and get him."

Castiel merely listened for a moment until he replied, "It appears that Lenya wants Angela. She knows that Kesset is of the guard and because of her association with them…"

"She's gonna try to use the kid to get her to lead her to us, to Angie. You think the kid can hold out?"

Castiel gave a slight shake of his head as he paced around the room. "I can't say. The guard of the warrior royalty is considered the best. They are chosen and trained to withstand much. Will he refrain from saying anything? It would take much if they were successful."

"Well them carvings you and Kess gave her and the boys should help right?" Bobby poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"They will keep them hidden. Her tattoo was already at work with that along with the prevention of forced possession." Castiel started pacing and looking around the room. "The sigils do a little more and with the spell on her necklace, it should minimize her signature."

"Signature?"

"The spell not only reduces the severity of the feedback but reduced the signature of her powers. From what I observed, she attempts things that she normally would be reluctant to do and does so with ease not realizing the consequences."

"You put a collar on her powers."

"Only until she is returned to normal."

"One less worry then," Bobby muttered as he drank his whiskey. His musing was interrupted when Angela came running in followed by Cerebus and Lilah and she made a beeline to the angel. He watched as she jumped at the angel and grabbed him in a huge hug saying that the angel needed to protect her. It was comical and Bobby couldn't help but grin but he was concerned about Kesset's situation. It sounded like he needed a meeting when his favorite idjit was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"But I nots sleepy, Papa Bobby," Angela protested while a big yawn escaped and she tried to hide it. She even tried to open her eyes wide to stay awake even though they were droopy.<p>

It was late afternoon and a whole day of playing hard with the dogs and then roping Castiel into playing with her. It had been comical watching her try to get the angel to be whatever it was she wanted and he looked completely out of place. Part of his expression was pained like when Dean brought him to a den of iniquity. Yet he indulged since he was curious about the outcome of his spell and he was concerned about what was happening to Kesset.

"Yes you are. Go on." Bobby shooed her to the couch. Since the boys were gone, he made the concession to let her sleep on the couch. It was on the ground floor and once or twice she had woken him up by prodding him and saying she was scared.

Angela pouted and yawned again. She started to go to the couch before turning back and looking at the grizzled hunter. "Do I have to?"

Bobby knew if she didn't have a nap before dinner, she was going to be a grumpy little thing. Plus she was going to be tired and not eat and he'd be in the doghouse if Ellen decided to call and ask for a report. The damn nosy woman called at least once a week ever since Angela was shrunk to demand a report on how their girl was doing and if he had kept up with the shopping of the food necessary for a growing little girl. Personally he thought the woman was going overboard but he wasn't going to argue.

The other reason was that he knew she would crash hard for her nap and wouldn't be in a position to eavesdrop while he and Castiel figured something out regarding Kesset. He wasn't going to bother the boys about it since they were dancing to the tune of the Centurion dicks. He could take care of one little girl that actually made him laugh with her antics when she wasn't being a stubborn little girl about things like bath time (horror film there) or going to bed.

Bobby finally managed to get her onto the couch and she succumbed to her tiredness. She hadn't even taken off her jacket but she looked like she was just fine. She even had that bear of hers tucked under her arm and one of the huge mutts was taking up sitting space with her and the other was on the floor. She was going to be just fine.

He wheeled himself into his study to wait for Castiel. The angel had taken himself off to try and locate where Kesset was. Maybe it was foolish but if they had a location then this would be a whole lot easier. The hardest part would be what to do about Angela since he was not going to launch a rescue operation without making sure she was okay.

Bored with waiting, the grizzled hunter pulled out another bottle of whiskey and a glass. He was just going to have to wait for the angel to show up. He glanced over to find that Lilah was still cuddled by Angela and Cerebus had ambled into the study to keep him company. "Eh what do ya want?"

Cerebus merely trotted to his normal spot in the study after doing his customary pacing of the room. He sat by Bobby and looked up at the elder hunter before lying down with his gaze to the other room. He let out a low grunt of a moan that sounded like he was bored.

Bobby couldn't resist and bent over to give the dog a rub around the ears. At that moment Setna ambled in looking sleek and plump and started rubbing against Cerebus. It started a growling/meowing conversation that Bobby would have put a stop to if the phone hadn't rung. Glaring at the animals and telling them to shut up, he went to answer the phone. It was on its third ring when he picked it up, "Whaddaya want?"

Cerebus looked at Bobby and then down at Setna, _You know I don't like that._

Setna twitched his tail at that. _Only way to catch your attention. And you're supposed to be the master of the pups. Pfft._

_ You care more about your own comforts than protecting the alpha._

_ Oh I care. The comfort of the old fart contributes to my wellbeing. As long as the alpha is alive and well, he is well and hence I am well. Let's not confuse things dog face._

_ Self-centered flea bag._

_ You were the one that decided to be ornery and tease the bird boy about telling her what my kitty pole is to her._

_ Like you were any better trying to explain what it was meant by alpha's alpha._ Cerebus gave a snort before standing up. He started on another patrol of where Angela was sleeping and didn't have to look to know that Setna was following him. _You're just lucky that she accepted it and didn't dig deeper._

_ She loves me no matter what._

_ Pfft._

Cerebus wandered into the living room and stopped by the couch. He looked up but couldn't quite see Angela. He gently nosed the female, Lilah. _Is the alpha safe?_

Lilah lifted her head and looked at the sleeping girl and then at Cerebus. _The alpha is sleeping. She is fine._

Cerebus let out a gentle woof of approval. He hesitated before nosing the new dog gently. He liked the dog the moment she appeared with the friend of the alpha and accepted the alpha's declaration that she stay even though Lilah told the alpha that she was there for her. It was short lived though when something caught his attention as well as Setna. He let out a low rumble in his chest and looked around with his ears lifted.

Setna also let out a low rumble that indicated he didn't like what was going on. His tail started to bush out and his back hunched slightly like he was going to spring at something. _Someone is here that doesn't belong._

_ Yes_, Cerebus agreed, _Stay with the elder. Female, protect the alpha._ He then turned to look around while sniffing out the intruders.

In the meantime, Bobby was trying to make sense of the phone conversation that was choppy because of bad reception or something like that. "What? Sam, you're breaking up!"

Bobby noticed that Setna had come trotting in but not like a cat that wanted a warm lap and a rub. It alerted the hunter that something wasn't right. He moved to silently open the drawer nearby and watched as the cat moved around like a predator. "Say again. You found keys?"

_… keys… locked… up…_

"Find somewhere else dammit."

_After… try…to get Angie…_

"What?"

_They are after Angie!_

The last line came in loud and clear and at that moment the phone went dead. The lights went off in the house and for a brief moment Bobby cursed at having to get a repairman out there to fix everything. It quickly subsided as he pulled out a sawed off shotgun and held it ready after pretty much dropping the phone.

"You can never trust cell phones. Always cutting in and out," a voice said as its owner entered.

Bobby took in a tall man who looked bored but eager for a fight. He was human since he got past the wards placed around his property. He decided to play it cute, "Yeah well nothing that a call to the electric company can't cure. Now what the hell are you doing on my property?"

"Oh just here for something."

"I don't know you so get out." To emphasize his point into a warning, Bobby lowered his shotgun and was prepared to fire it if necessary.

The intruder merely chuckled and was joined by a couple of others. "You have something that we need to get what we want and it would be wise of you to give her to us without a fuss." At the look he was getting, he added, "Oh we know all about your situation."

"Get out of my house."

"And I agree. Take your men and go." Castiel entered the room and moved to a position to defend Angela since her presence seemed to be largely unnoticed.

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

Castiel looked at the trio of intruders. He saw Cerebus slinking in and he was poised to attack. He also noticed that Angela had woken up and was trying see what was going on. It was hardly the time to start something. He looked at the leader. "I will not ask again. Go."

The intruder merely nodded. At that moment he reached out and grabbed Angela from where she had been hiding and replied, "I will now that I have what I need."

Castiel and Bobby were held firmly in their place. Anything they would have done could hurt her and yet she was looking at them, begging them to do something. She wriggled and struggled to no avail. The intruder chuckled at the scene, "That's right. You won't do anything. Tell Sam Winchester we want to trade."

"I nots… go… with you!" Angela struggled hard and delivered a well-placed kick to a sensitive region on her captor. She was dropped instantly and started running to hide and was immediately chased but was caught up in a pair of arms and warm light. She only caught a glimpse of Bobby and Castiel keeping the bad men away and reached out to them before they were gone. "Cas! Papa!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we are left with several cliff hangers. What has happened? Stay tuned for 4.06 Memory Resolved...


End file.
